Dragon's Den
by Penelope Dream Weaver
Summary: 10 yrs after the well closes, Kagome has moved on with her life, until Sess showes up demanding her services, he doesn't seem to remember her and she isn't about to remind. Now Retired P.I, Kagome decides to help but all is not as it seems.
1. Investigator

Okay every one I have decided to repost because about 3 days ago Ideas for this story had just started coming to me and just wont stop, so i'm assuming that my muse is back which is a good thing, so over the next few days i'm going to repost the story afew chapters at a time and then hopefully in a few days I'll have the most coveted chapter 18 for you all. and boy It's going to be along doozie to make up for everyting. I Appoligise to every one for 1. making you wait so long and 2. for removing this story and keeping from every one to rereread.

Please Review again if you feel the need I need the support my readers offer as my life had been pretty shitty for the past 2 months.

"HOLY SON OF A BAKER BATMAN, It's back"

Chapter One

"Investigator"

Wiping the grease off her well manicured hands, Kagome placed the already greasy rag back into the pocket of her even greasier coveralls. The car she had been working on had at one time been a beautiful cherry red 1969 Camaro with black leather interior. Restoring old cars had become a hobby over the past ten years. Having finally given up on getting into University, Kagome had decided that a trade skill was a good way to make a living, it kept her mind on the present, kept her mind from straying too far back into her past.

Though digging into peoples past was what she had been doing for eight of those ten years.

K-Rashi Investigations, a business that Kagome had built from the ground up after having worked in an investigative firm while putting herself through trade college. The job had been convenient as it allowed her to set her own hours around her school and learning mechanics had been part of a plan to keep the money she spent on a crappy car from turning into a fortune, though it was kind of ironic that this tiny woman was a mechanic.

The idea to start her own business had formed when her former boss had told her that she was good enough to go on her own. Taking that remark to heart, K-Rashi Investigations was born. During the eight years she had run her own business she had become the best and most expensive investigator in Japan, China, and parts of Europe. though the first year had been the hardest being so new, however being Kagome Higarashi she persevered though for the entire time she had been a P.I. she had gone by her middle name so that her loved ones would be safe should anything bad happen, she didn't want her mom grandpa or brother being kidnaped or worse because she was too nosy. She was always very picky about the cases she took they were chosen on the case it self not how much money was being put in front of her, she never took cases like "I think my boyfriend/husband/girlfriend/wife is cheating on me, can you follow him and make sure" No she refused to be a cheep investigator doing crappy jobs like that and being picky as such developed her reputation and two years into it all she began to get the clients that would take her higher.

Not one to be stupid with her money, the first five years she had lived in a tiny apartment with little more than a bed a very tiny kitchen, and only lived on the basics, using the money instead to invest, currently owning very large portions of stock in various companies around Japan. The returns on her investments allowed her to buy a large estate in the northern outskirts of Tokyo. Which was where she currently resided.

Three years ago she had finally decided to take on a partner, Haru had been a loyal and hard worker, though obviously not a partner in the business but an employee, still it had been fun having a partner some one to watch her back. considering it had been a while that she had worked with any one. though she distinctly remembered many occasions defending with a bow and arrow a long time ago, now she used a gun with the same practiced skill she used to use the bow.

Six months ago, every thing had taken an unexpected turn, when Haru didn't show up for the stake out they were supposed to be on. though stakeout's were more than just sitting in the car and watching for people or other cars, having a partner incase things went bad was always a good idea. Haru had been running late that night or at least thats what had been said in a letter he had left her. the stakeout was potentially dangerous and her partner was supposed to be there for backup, the information she had dug up had resulted in a ton of drug connections and Kagome was leary of doing this by herself, but she waited for him to show, and the police were waiting for the information she was trying to provide, she didn't do any undercover work however she did have better connections than the police did.

They had seen her and attacked, leaving her for dead next to her still running vehicle, only her miko powers had kept her from the precipice of death. The disfiguring scar she now sported, over her left shoulder and down the side of her chest and onto her stomach and down her back to curve over one butt cheek, had caused her to doubt her ability to trust any one including her self. During her recovery she had been able to speed the healing using her miko powers but she had been unable to heal herself with out a scar, and this scar was huge, she didn't wear tank tops any more in fact all her cloths covered her from neck to toes. Because of the incident was a constant reminder of the betrayal of Haru, though she never really found out if it had been betrayal. The man had known that this was dangerous work and accepted the fact, she had no idea of what went wrong, all she knew was that when she woke up in the hospital she found his letter of resignation and a vase filled with flowers, she had never seen him again. It was just as well Kagome doubted that she would have been able to trust him again. Like she had trusted another too many times but with something a little more fragile. The Incident as she would refer to it as had knocked some sense into her, until that day she had been a work-aholic and dove into her investigations head first, after that day she retired and was content to spend her time rebuilding old cars.

Looking at the calender on the wall of the restoration garage, she sighed. Three more days and it would be her twenty ninth birthday, Hojo had plans to take her out to celebrate. After all these years he was still in love with her, even though she had always made it clear that they would never be anything more than friends, and though he had kept to her rules any one could tell he still had hopes, but after living a life of adventure with demons and a certain red clad hanyou, and his brother for her models, the men of the present were too weak for her, they could never compete with the kind of men she had known. Still in three days it would have been fourteen years since that fateful day that she, met him.

"Gah, stop thinking about it, Kagome" She said to her self "You are just going to start crying again, It's past time you moved on" more annoyed with herself that she was even thinking about it.

The large estate Kagome had purchased five years ago had become her sanctuary in recent months since the accident, even though she felt lonely she was never really alone she did have a servant of sorts, Kai had never really been a servant though he did like to play the role when she had company, he got a kick out of it and who was she to tell him she couldn't. Kai had become a friend and confidant, a companion. Kai was some one whom Kagome was comfortable, he was the only one who had seen her scar, whom she allowed to see her scar, not even her mother whom had been there for her for every thing in her life. She was still the strong minded person whom she had always been, the same person whom had fell through the well at the tender age of fifteen, still the same girl whom had faced demons, still the same miko whom had befriended a white haired hanyou, a fox kit, a lecherous monk, and a demon slayer who was the last of her tribe.

How she missed those days, days of running around feudal Japan hunting down jewel shards, but those days were long gone never to be seen again. Thoughts like these were dangerous, they would always bring her back to a happier time when the only really big worry was Naraku. Her thoughts had been too introspective lately too focused on her past.

Angry with the way her mind was going Kagome turned on her stereo and plopped back on to the dolly, laying back on to the large wheeled board she adjusted her backwards ball cap and slid her welding goggles back into place over her eyes, wheeling under the Camaro she went back to work on the cars undercarriage.

She didn't hear the door to the garage open, nor did she hear the footsteps, she did however feel a very powerful demonic presence enter, with practiced ease she suppressed her miko powers from flaring. She had felt the presence of demons here in Tokyo and other places she had been, but never one of this power.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

He couldn't believe he was doing this, never had he had to go out side his inner circle o trusted to handle a problem, but this one was a doozy, and being who he was, he always got the best of the best and he knew the woman who ran K-Rashi investigations was the best.

This problem was not going to go away this blackmailer was defanatly a problem that would not go away though he was unable to put an end to it him self, the attacks threatened to spill from his person to the ones he cared about, it was getting quite annoying. Despite his contacts in the demon underground and the human world, and the fact that he was one of the most powerful demons to ever have existed, he could not get the information he needed, no one was talking and every one knew nothing. Something out there had them more scared of them then they were of him.

As troublesome as this all was the fact that he now had to trust a human with such sensitive information was even more annoying. To introduce a modern human to the demon world was tricky, especially when that world wanted to be secret from the other.

Walking from the beautiful estate gardens into a large almost hidden garage which was a good twenty minute walk from the main house. The loud music hurt his sensitive youkai ears, he was accustomed to the loud noises, however at this decibel it was more painful, the sound of welding accompanying the music.

Seeing the blue and grease clad legs with black steal toed work boots sticking out from under a very old rusted Camaro. One leg propped up on the drawer of a tool box that was as big as the car, the other one knee bent foot on the floor. He didn't really smell anything but grease, and melting metal. He had been told that the investigator was a woman, however no woman he knew would ever dirty her self like this.

"What do you want?" a very sexy, very feminine, called out from under the car, into the sudden silence. That voice, that voice did something to him, he wasn't sure what but it pulled at his senses.

"I am looking for Miss, Mai, Higarashi?" he said moving forward closer to the legs sticking out from under the car. Careful not to touch any thing that might transfer some of that grease to his cloths.

"Well ya found her, who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Sesshomaru Tashio and I am in need of your particular skills" he said.

She froze, then slid slowly out from under the car. Still laying on the dolly taking off her gloves she flipped up the shield for her welding goggles. A small gasp escaped her, it had been ten years since she had seen the taiyoukai, ten years since she had seen those piercing amber gold eyes, that wash of knee length silver white hair. He hadn't changed, well except for the clothing. Now sporting a grey Armani suit and a brief case, the suit was tailored to his muscular frame, leaving almost nothing to the imagination he was just as intimidating and just as gorgeous as he had ever been. The white haori with armor and swords appeared to be a thing of the past, though she had no doubt that he was just as deadly now as he was then.

Standing Kagome grabbed the rag out of the back pocket of her coveralls, eyeing him through the clear part of her goggles not bothering to take them off. He hadn't appeared to recognize her, and she wasn't about to remind him who she was, when the time came she would find him again and tell him, briefly she wondered if InuYasha had also survived the centuries.

"I have several skills" she said leaning up against the rusty car "Which one's are you referring to?"

"I am in need of your investigative skills"

"Well that's too bad, I'm retired" she said leaning down and turning off the welding torch before going over to the sink to wash up.

"I am willing to pay quadruple your fee" he reasoned, he had been hoping that he would not have to resort to bribery, but he was not above it to achieve his own ends.

Turning around sharply she glared at him, the effect lost through the goggles.

"I can not be bought, Mr. Tashio, I told you I'm retired, there are plenty of good investigators, go hire one of them" she didn't want the case she really didn't she was done with the dangerous stuff what she needed was just a normal life for once, she did kind of had one for the past ten years and she liked it.

"This Sesshomaru always gets the best, you are the best" he growled advancing on her, annoyance plain on his face, which was a change from the stoic lord she used to know, whom even in anger held no expression.

Nope he hadn't really changed in five hundred years, still the same arrogant bastard he always had been.

"Doesn't any one say 'no' to you?" she asked a little exasperated at having now to tilt her head to look him in the eye.

"No"

"I see, well guess what, I am. I learned recently that there are things that are more important in life than my work"

"That is not an acceptable excuse, you are the best of the best in your field and this Sesshomaru requires that you forego your misgivings whatever they may be" he said

"You know nothing about my reasons, and misgivings or not they are valid" her eyes narrowing on him.

Stepping back from her to place the brief case on the counter and pulling out a file folder, handing it to her. Opening the folder, she glanced at the contents, well this was interesting, she really didn't want to get involved though this was something that she just couldn't bring her self to get in to regardless of the fact that she really really wanted to help

"I require your services, Miss Higarashi, because someone is trying to blackmail me with incredibly sensitive information, and as much as I would like to be rid of the trouble maker, my own attempts have proven unsuccessful. Again you are the best and possibly the one person whom could rid me of this problem"

Looking at the Taiyoukai, Kagome could see the honesty in the lines of his face, his eyes held hers, and she was shocked at the emotions she saw floating in them. This was quite a shock for the miko, having only ever known one side of the lord. Well five hundred years really did change a person, or demon.

"Can I keep the file? I would like to study it before making a decision, I realize that this is very sensitive information, if I decide not to take the case it will be burned"

"Very well, I expect an answer in two days" closing his brief case he grabbed the handle, pulling out his business card he placed it in her hands "You can reach me at that number day or night and the address of my offices is on the back" and then he left the garage

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Clean now after a long hot shower Kagome sat in the large overstuffed chair near the window of her balcony, looking out in to the dark moonless night, she went over the information in her head for the hundredth time. It didn't seem to be that complicated, Sesshomaru was being blackmailed by an unknown party, and the fact that the person was unknown to the Taiyoukai, told her that this person knew who or rather what he was. Though that information was not in the file it wasn't hard to figure out given the fact that she knew that Sesshomaru was a youkai and a damn powerful one at that, There should have been no problem in him dealing with the culprit which would mean that this person or demon whom was blackmailing Sesshomaru was quite powerful as well, which could spell dangerous encounters, however dangerous encounters with demons she knew how to handle, she could be just as scary as the demon lord.

Striding over to her computer, Kagome pulled the laptop from it's place on the bed side table to her lap. She needed to do research on what Sesshomaru Tashio had been doing for the last five hundred years or so, the more information she got the more likely she would be able to help him. It was a risky thing she was going to do for him she had to go into a world she hadn't been in for a long time dealing with youkai who only knew her as a myth. Though she knew a lot of her contacts were youkai they didn't know she was a miko and she was always careful that they never knew.

Seeing Sesshomaru all modernized had thrown her for a loop the once feared taiyoukai was, according to the information on the screen, the president and C.E.O. of Tashio Enterprises. It was no wonder why he wanted the best, the best was something he was accustomed to in his long life, however it probably helped that he was also worth a few hundred billion. The man could defanatly afford her fee, no question.

The decision to help Sesshomaru was quickly worming it's way from a definite 'NO' to a 'Yes' and though she didn't want to be near the youkai should he remember her, that was the last thing she needed she really didn't want to be reminded constantly of her past, of her dead friends, hell she didn't know if InuYasha was still alive, he could be, given the fact that Sesshomaru seemed to have mellowed a little, he showed a lot of emotion in the ten minuits he was in her presents. The Youkai Lord had been polite and open, until she had denied him his desire of acquiring her services, after that his annoyance was prevalent before she relented to an "I'll think about it" though he didn't really go back to being polite, his demeanor had changed to one of 'slightly miffed' which was a good deal more manageable.

Things were going to be weird and dangerous, she was going to have to start retraining with her miko powers she hadn't really used them in a long time even though she had done minor things like healing herself for colds, cuts and scrapes, the powers she was going to need were her purification abilities and those had long since been unused.

Shutting down her laptop and putting it back on her bedside table, Kagome slid out of her robe and crawled into bed naked. Her decision weighing heavily on her mind as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Very Interesting, Watson

Chapter 2

"Very Interesting, Watson"

Leaving the Higarashi estate Sesshomaru couldn't shake the feeling he knew her from somewhere. He had not gotten a very good look at her face and her scent had been obscured by the grease, even with his powerful nose he could not detect much of her scent. Her hair in a low ponytail with a hat over that. The dark blue grease stained coveralls hid her body. However there had been something about her aura that pulled to him, did something, he had found it intriguing.

She had two days to respond, either way, he really hoped she would say yes, he really didn't want to try to find some one who was no where near her calibre. Had it not been for the vice president of Ookami productions, a movie studio. Sesshomaru would not have known about her. Though he doubted she had even knew that she had been working with demons, even though once he looked into it, half of her client list had been demons.

Wishing he could have just flown back to his estate like in the old days, as he was cut off by a green SUV. Sesshomaru guided his dark green Jaguar to one of the shorter routes that would take him to his own home on the other side of the city.

His reasons for obtaining Miss Mai Higarashi's help were more complicated than he would have liked. Normally he would have just taken care of the bastard him self but this one was determined not to be found, he had been unable to pick up a single scent on any of the envelopes, which he found extremely odd. There had been a total of five envelopes, four of which contained pictures, the fifth and most recent held a video tape of a battle he had fought fifteen years ago in the depths of the Brazilian rainforest, the video tape had detailed the devastation caused by his strength and his poison whip.

The problem was not that the blackmailer wanted money, the problem was he hadn't demanded anything yet. This disturbed Sesshomaru to no end, this person was letting him know that some one knew who and what he was, though the person showing this information's would be considered insane and in today's society where demons were considered a myth would not much would happen in regards to his reputation. The fact that a threat was implied by this person, did not bode well, considering that he had been unable to detect a scent could only mean that the black mailer was youkai. Most of the youkai community were afraid of him and none, that he knew of would want to bring him down. In recent years he protected his own kind due to the increasing human population. Youkai though powerful were not as plentiful as they used to be, though there were human allies such as a certain secret branch of the government that dealt with youkai affairs, like distributing new birth certificates, most were portrayed as the next generation of that particular family due to the fact that there were not many, among them who could disguise themselves, like the Kitsune could. There were similar branches all over the world in every country, and should a demon travel they had to check in with that branch. Every where the government was responsible for the cover up of any thing that happened by a youkai, such as the Roswell, New Mexico incident, that had been a youkai traveling by orb. The supposed alien, happened to have been under attack by another youkai , the farmer happened to see the youkai in true form, and thus aliens were born. Though forbidden to travel in such away again, most youkai were more careful the resulting panic should more than a small group of people see that they were not a myth, would be devastating.

Long before the notable increase in humans had been felt in the rest of the world, Japan had begun to expand in population. Seeing the encroachment on to his lands, Sesshomaru, had taken it upon himself to dwindle the human population, staying his hand after his half brothers plea's to spare their life and ignoring his better judgment he let them live.

The ever expanding population of humans drove Sesshomaru to purchase a large uninhabited island about a hundred years ago. Today the island held a small town of youkai, population about ten thousand. Most youkai knew about the island, but only those approved by a small council were allowed to live or visit. The island was a safe haven for youkai because humans were not allowed onto the island access was strictly forbidden to them same with youkai who were known for causing trouble.

Sesshomaru's private estate on the opposite side of the island to the town was his getaway from the human world, the one place where he was still lord, the one place where youkai still bowed to him. He longed for day's gone by where he was the undisputed lord of the western lands, Taiyoukai, eldest son of the Great Dog General, well he was still all of those things, however only the youkai population knew about it, humans had long since forgotten, they were a myth a story to tell children before bed.

Though he longed for the old day's he knew there was no way to go back into time himself. From what his brother had told him the only one who had been able to transcend time was that miko that InuYasha used to travel with before the defeat of Naraku. The stories tell that the miko had flown in to a rage at the near death of one of her friends, apparently it had been a terrifying site to behold.

The stories about the Shikon miko were still told to this day, though the only one who had been there whom was still alive was InuYasha. According to the Hanyou, the miko had disappeared only moment's after Naraku was defeated, she had destroyed herself when she destroyed that evil hanyou, which made sense the amount of power needed to destroy Naraku could have destroyed her as well.

Pulling up the long drive of his two hundred acre estate, the massive mansion had been built two hundred years prior. The estate was just inside the old borders of the western lands, and though it was considerably smaller, it was still home. At least he would have something to pass down to his heir when he finally decided it was time to produce one. Though he had used females to slake his physical need he had refrained from producing a child with them, the youkai bitches he had been with were unworthy of his seed, and if he were to take a mate she would be some one of equal power to him self.

The mansion was sparsely decorated, a lot of it was items he had collected over his thousand years. Sesshomaru had the largest collection of ancient artefacts in the world and was acknowledged as such, though he really hated people knowing about it, which was why he never entertained at his estate, always the penthouse apartment in the city. The last thing he needed was some one to get the idea to steal from him.

Walking into the den, Sesshomaru tossed his briefcase on the coffee table before pouring himself a measure of brandy into a snifter. Sipping it slowly he sat down in one of two large wing back chairs in front of the cold fireplace.

Sesshomaru felt weary, this was not something he relished having to do. The human investigator was some one who would need his protection from the youkai world she was about to enter, and though protecting was not new to him it had been a really long time since he had protected any one. Though he protected the youkai community to a certain extent by setting up a place for them on the island, the most he helped any one was a cheque written to various charities.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, not that they had been all that great anyway.

"What?" He called rubbing his temple, all this business with the black mailer was giving him a headache.

The door opened to reveal his brother, the hanyou had filled out nicely, in the last five hundred years, a little taller and a lot more muscular than he had been, InuYasha was a handsome man. Looking grown up with broad shoulders and chiselled features. The boy had long since disappeared and in it's place a man stood. Looking more like he was in his late twenties, dressed in a pair of dark trousers, black dress shoes, a light gray button down with the collar open and the sleeves rolled up over his muscular fore arms, the waist length silver-white hair pulled back into a ponytail that hid his ears.

Pouring his own snifter, InuYasha sat in the chair beside Sesshomaru, taking a sip before glancing sideways at the Taiyoukai, he could tell that his brother was bothered by something.

"How did it go with the investigator?" he asked making himself more comfortable.

"After she looked at the file she said she would think about it" Sesshomaru's voice was soft, he sounded tired.

"Well hopefully she says yes"

"Indeed, did you come here for any particular reason?" he asked not bothering to make eye contact with the hanyou.

"No, not really, Shippo mentioned some unrest in the youkai underground but that was all, he said that every one seemed nervous, don't know what that means but it's always good to know what is going on"

"I see, what are your plans for this evening?" Not that he really cared, though he knew that if he engaged his brother in enough meaningless chatter than InuYasha would get bored enough and go away so that he, Sesshomaru, would be left alone with his thoughts like he wanted, though he didn't always do this, most times he just told the hanyou to leave.

Over the past few hundred years the gap between the half brothers had closed significantly. After the battle with Naraku, InuYasha had gone into a deep depression tried his damnedest to get himself killed, however Sesshomaru wouldn't allow that to happen.

"You are not allowed to die by any other hand than my own" Sesshomaru had told the hanyou and after about fifty years of failed suicide attempts to escape his misery at the loss of Kagome, InuYasha had finally come to realize that he needed to live on for her and live his life to the fullest extent so that one day if he was lucky he could see her reincarnation. Not too long after that InuYasha and Sesshomaru had formed a shaky alliance but soon turned into a true brothers bond and since then they had been growing closer. Neither had suffered from loneliness over the centuries because they had each other.

And now as they talked over little things Sesshomaru realized he was glad that the hanyou had decided to live.

"Well I'm not actually doing any thing this evening" InuYasha said taking another sip of brandy.

"What about your latest bit of fluff?"

"Oh, I dumped Natsumi, we got into an argument and she told me the only reason she found me interesting was my money and social status, and I decided that it wasn't worth the great sex to keep her around" Over the past two hundred years InuYasha had become something of a ladies man and though he never forgot Kagome, he had promised that he would live life and that was exactly what he was doing.

"Is that all you think about, sex?"

"Well, no, but honestly Sesshomaru you should probably think about getting laid yourself, it's been, oh what? Fifty years? Besides the sex makes life a little more pleasurable than it otherwise would have been "

"It has become too much trouble to seek female companionship" he sighed "Most begin to think that just because they are in my bed that they occupy a place in my affections, or are like Natsumi, they are in my bed for my money and social status"

"Women have not changed over the centuries" InuYasha said "Only a few would rather be with you for love than money, I still remember the only one who loved me for me and not what I could do for her"

"Oh not the miko again" he grumbled

"I miss her, Sesshomaru, she was the only one who accepted me as a hanyou, loved me because of it. Though I do find it strange that we still haven't run into her reincarnation yet"

"Indeed, she should have been reincarnated at least twice by now"

"Damn it" InuYasha huffed, this was not going to get him any where dwelling on the past. Standing after downing the contents of his snifter, InuYasha looked down at Sesshomaru as he placed his glass on the small table between the chairs.

"I'm leaving for Greece tomorrow and probably Spain after that, I'll be back in about three weeks" with that the inu hanyou left, the door slamming shut behind him.

That was the way it had been for the past few centuries, InuYasha would get all introspective about the past, get angry at himself then leave for a few weeks and come back like the incident never happened. Well at least he wouldn't be here for the majority of the investigation, the last thing Sesshomaru needed was the hanyou's untimely interference.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

She was nervous, everything about this case was making her nervous, the fact that it was Sesshomaru who had hired her. The fact that he was being blackmailed and 'HE' didn't know who was doing it, the fact that he was alive after all these centuries. Kagome was nervous, the miko whom had bravely faced the greatest evil feudal Japan had ever seen. She hadn't been nervous back then, but now, two days after Sesshomaru had come and asked for her help, she stood out side the headquarters of Tashio Enterprises, about to face Sesshomaru, the demon whom had tried to kill her more times than Naraku. Kagome really hoped that he didn't recognize her.

Though she couldn't be certain about how he now reacted to humans she hoped after spending centuries having to interact with them he would have mellowed. However in the video clips she had seen of him at charity events, making speeches and talking in general, he seemed quite amicable, not quite the stoic demon lord she knew from the past. All these years she had pushed her past away trying to forget her adventures, the people she knew from back then, and now it came back to ask for her help.

Kagome couldn't deny that she wanted to help, however would the taiyoukai try to pick up were he left off five hundred years ago? that was only part of the reason she was so nervous, the other part was if he did decide to take her life, could she defend herself? Sesshomaru had five hundred more years of training, five hundred years to become even stronger, faster and more dangerous than he had been when she had last saw him and compared to the fact that she had barely used her miko powers in the past ten years, it would be a very one sided fight. There was no doubt about it she would lose and her life would be forfeit.

Even though she had every reason to not take the case she had decided that she would help Sesshomaru, and even though he had been her enemy she would forgive the past attempts on her life, because she knew she had provoked him, all those years ago. After some intensive digging over the past two days she had found out a lot of things about the Taiyoukai, his great grandfather had founded the company and it had been passed down from father to son over the past four generations, Kagome had no doubt that it had been Sesshomaru the whole time. She recalled that he was generous in the donations to various charities, the company it self dealt with other companies as a consulting firm, as well as the development in new technologies.

The portfolio she had compiled would come in handy when dealing with him at least she would not be in the dark, though she had known about most of the inner workings of the company due to the fact that she owned shares of the company's stock, a lot of them, she just never really knew who owned the company, mainly because she had never really bothered to look. Most of her investments had been done through a broker, though the company name really stood out.

Walking over to the security desk, Kagome eyed the guard, she knew by the looks of him she was going to have trouble getting to see Sesshomaru. She had taken her time this morning to look elegant in a business suit, the white suit she wore fit her like a glove. The white pants rested low on her hips and fit her bottom snugly, flowing down her legs to swirl around her ankles. The black v neck shirt clung to her torso accentuating her bust and waist, and the suit jacket smoothed over her shoulders and down her back only a single button was done up. Her hair was brushed and smoothed up into a high pony tail, strands coming down to frame her face, her eyes had minimal makeup on a light touch of liner and mascara, blusher and gloss. Her black briefcase and black pumps, completed her look. She was elegant, professional in the way she held her self. The way she walked, though she didn't notices the heated glances some of the men gave her as she strode past, she was sexy, plain and simple.

"Hello" She said using her sultry voice to her advantage "I am here to see Sesshomaru Tashio"

The guard looked up at her and the look he gave said he only wanted to do one thing with her and it wasn't talking.

"I'm Sorry but Mister Tashio isn't in today" the man said recovering from the effect of her voice.

"I see, thank you, Is there a powder room I can use?" She asked

"Yeah, over there" he said pointing to a door across the lobby.

"Thanks" walking to the doors, disappearing in to the woman's washroom Kagome waited a few minuets.

'Not in, my ass! She thought, she could feel his youki fifteen floors up. Concentrating, Kagome was able to manipulate her aura so that she blended in better with her surroundings, though she couldn't hold it long she was able to slip past the security desk and into the elevator, thankfully the elevator had been empty when she had dropped the concealing manipulation. It was one of the tricks she had taught herself, it came in handy when she had to snoop around or get in some where undetected.

Stepping off the elevator on the fifteenth floor, Kagome looked around at the lush office space, though sparsely decorated it was restrained elegance, done in colors of white, sliver and bronze. The secretary, a pretty blond thing in blue, looked rushed typing furiously on her computer and didn't notice as Kagome walked right by the desk and on towards the large bronze doors that were labelled as Sesshomaru's, though even if it didn't have a plaque saying

'Tashio, Sesshomaru, President and C.E.O.' she would have known it was his office due to the fact that his was the only one with large bronze double doors.

The girl, finally noticing that some one was headed for her bosses office unannounced, stopped typing and turned to call to the woman in white.

"Hey, Miss, you can't go in there, Mr. Tashio has asked not to be disturbed"

"He asked did he?" Kagome said quietly to herself, keeping her purposeful stride to the large doors. The nervousness hit her again, not as strongly as before but it was there.

'Oh gods, what if he recognizes me' She thought 'Don't panic, Kagome, you were hired by him for your skills as an investigator, he'll just have to deal with it if he does and be content with your methods, and if he does find out who you are it's not a big deal. Huh not a big deal, right, You are Kagome, Mai, Higarashi, founder of K-Rashi Investigations, one of the most successful investigation firms in Japan and Europe, just act professional act like the first time you saw him was in your garage, stick with business he's just another client'

She steeled her self as she turned the handle and pulled the door open.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Looking up from his work on his computer, Sesshomaru watched as a beautiful woman in white barged in to his office. She looked vaguely nervous but was putting up a professional front. She walked towards him, confidence gaining in her eyes. The walk though not meant to be sexy, was. It was as if her natural grace wouldn't let her walk any other way, though he kept his face carefully blank, that walk and the way she looked did something to him on a very fundamental level. though interested as to why she was there, a flash crossed his mind of something else he would rather do with her. Groaning inwardly, it had been far too long since he had last gotten laid, as InuYasha put it. Pushing aside his thoughts Sesshomaru stood.

"Who are you? and why have you come unannounced" he demanded. She didn't say a word, just strode over to his desk, placed her briefcase on the corner before taking out a small device that looked vaguely like a cell phone. Pressing a button she placed the little silver box on his desk. Sitting down, she steepled her fingers, her elbows resting on the arm rest, her legs crossed.

After a moment the phone on his desk popped then made a sizzling noise and so did one of the electrical sockets, leaning forward to press another button on the device, she looked up a Sesshomaru, placing the device back into her pocket.

"I apologise for not speaking, however from the looks of things it was a good thing I did not"

"I repeat question" he said glaring down at her "Who are you, and why are you here?"

"You probably don't recognize me, considering that the last time you saw me I was in grease covered coveralls and a hat. My name is Mai Higarashi, you wanted to hire me for my services" she said.

Ah yes, he remembered now the grease monkey with the sexy voice, it was the voice that got to him; now that she was all cleaned up, he could see what he did not before. She was gorgeous, seemingly mysterious, all in all very intriguing, it had been a very long time since any woman had piqued his interest and it was ironic that the woman he hired to look into his blackmail problem was the one to do it.

"Well" he said sitting back down "Do you always barge in with out an appointment?"

"Yes actually, I have found that the less my clients know about my comings and goings, the safer it is for them in more dangerous situations. The fact that your office was bugged leads me to believe that your blackmailer is serious"

"Bugged? what was that device" He didn't like the fact that some one had been listening to his conversations, listening to his business calls. His eyes narrowed on her, though he knew she didn't have anything to do with this, the fact that he, Sesshomaru Tashio, the great taiyoukai lord of the west, was being spied on, no he did not like this at all.

"This is a scrambler, it emits high frequency vibrations and over loads the circuitry of the listening devices, the two in here are completely destroyed now, though I do suggest you get a new phone"

Suddenly the door burst open, security guards, four in total, came into the room. Glaring at the interruption, Sesshomaru stood again, walking around his desk to stand before them with his arms crossed over his muscular chest, the white button down stretching over his back, his jacket placed on the back of his chair, the dark slacks he wore fit him perfectly, accentuating his butt.

"What is the meaning of this" He demanded his voice low and menacing.

"Sir, your secretary called us and told us that there was an intruder in your office, we came immediately"

"Hn, she is no intruder leave now before you are no longer employed" he growled out, annoyed that his security didn't know better. Wondering if he would have to fire his secretary for her own stupidity.

The guards filed out in quick order, turning he walked back over to the desk to lean against edge near her. Looking down at her as she looked up at him with large sapphire eyes, his mind paused as he drowned briefly in her those blue depths, something clenching low in his abdomen, shaking out of it, he refocused his mind on the business at hand.

"Have you decided to take my case?" he asked glancing quickly from her to something else so that he could avoid her eyes, lest he drown again.

"I wouldn't be here now if I had not decided to, the file you gave me would have been burned if I had not come, I told you that" Pulling a contract out of her briefcase handing it to him.

"It's my standard contract, non disclosure, it leaves me in charge of the investigation"

"I see" he said reading it over. Pulling a cell phone out of the briefcase as well she handed it to him.

"This phone is a secure line the number is unlisted and kept from any phone records, use it to contact me night or day if you are contacted again by the blackmailer, my number is programmed into the phone. Do not use it to call any one but myself, it could cause a lot of trouble even though the number is unlisted"

"Hn" was all he said before he signed the contract.

"I'll phone you tomorrow, if your office was bugged than I have no doubt that your house is as well, I want to do a run through to make sure. I want to inspect your car, or cars, as well" she said as she packed up her briefcase.

He watched as she left his office, his eyes on her rear as she walked to the door, catching him self, he gave his head a shake it really had been too long since he had been with a woman.

The meeting had been abrupt and hadn't lasted more than ten minuets but it had left Sesshomaru with a sense of anticipation for the following day.


	3. The Threat

"Chapter 3"

"The Threat"

The day had been a long one as Kagome, ran up the stairs of her house, she had spent the majority of the morning and afternoon debugging Sesshomaru's two houses and many cars.

Now she was running late for her birthday dinner with Hojo, not that she really wanted to go but it was necessary, Hojo was a good friend and though he did still want to be with her, he was not what she looked for in a guy.

"Why do you, go out with him, Kagome?" Kai asked coming into her room.

Kai the butler, maid, cook, friend, a tall handsome man in his mid thirties, Kai had short black hair cut in a short sexy spiky style. His face was gentle with striking gray blue eyes, his body though lean was more on the slender side but his sense of style was impeccable tonight he wore a a grey blue and white vertical striped shirt and dark slacks with nice shoes. The reason Kagome was so comfortable with Kai was that he was irrevocably homosexual, he was more like a girlfriend than a guy friend.

"I go out of boredom, more than anything, Kai" she said going through her closet and pulling out a nice little black dress made of crushed velvet, holding it up to her self, she looked down at the square neck line that dipped low but not so low that she showed off her cleavage.The lacing that started just below the neckline to the waist to make it look like a bodice, the skirt flowed down in an "A" line down to her knees, it also had flowing sleeves that came to her elbows and was just long enough to hide her scar. Always her clothing was chosen to hide any trace of the scar.

"This one?" she asked

"Yeah, that one looks gorgeous on you, but I don't understand you don't like him, why bother even going to dinner with him"

Sighing Kagome put the dress down one the bed and went into the bath room to strip and start the shower, raising her voice so he could hear her over the running water.

"I'm twenty nine. Kai and very few men seem...interested, or fail to pique my interest, for a good portion of my teenage life I had some very strong examples of how men should be, how they looked, how they acted. Though Hojo never, got my interest he was always nice to me, even when I was...sick when I was younger. I like him, he's a good friend"

"I understand that, but if I wasn't interested in a guy I wouldn't lead him on like your doing with Hojo" he said crossing his arms, not that she could see.

"I am not leading him on, I have made it very clear to him" she said over the noise of the shower "I have told him very bluntly that I didn't want a relationship with him that I only wanted to be friends with him, he just doesn't seem to get it" She explained as she turned off the shower, and toweling off before slipping into the matching underwear that went with the dress she chose.

"Besides dinner with Hojo isn't so bad, at least I go out on dates regardless of whether we are friends or more" she said

"Okay fine, but don't say I didn't tell you so, how this new case going?" he said switching subjects.

"Mmm, this one is not going to be easy, his office, both his penthouse and his manor, and all his cars were bugged. I have a bad feeling about this and I am seriously hoping I am wrong about it"

Going back in to the bathroom to put the dress on, Kagome looked in to the mirror she looked good. Brushing her hair straight before putting on a light dusting of makeup, the woman never needed much in the way of makeup, her natural beauty more than made up for it, she only ever used enough to enhance her features.

"You know you should really be careful, I know you didn't forget what happened last time you were on a case"

"I know Kai" she sighed as she exited the bath room "However Sesshomaru is an old friend" she was a little surprised that those words came so easily to her lips. Kagome had nothing against the taiyoukai, actually she never had anything against him except that one time in The Dog General's tomb when he had deliberately tried to kill her but she had forgiven that.

"Don't worry too much you know I always carry, when I think the case will end up violent"

"Okay, you know I'll always be here for you, be careful"

"Thank you, I will" hugging him and placing a light kiss on his cheek. Kagome left the room, leaving for the restaurant that Hojo had chosen.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Could this conversation be any more boring? Dinner with Hojo was a long and tedious affair, and she realized that it was more boring to be with him than not.

"Kagome" Hojo said taking her free hand, her other one holding a fork with some very delicious desert on it.

"We've known each other for a very long time and we've been dating for just as long"

Kagome looked at him, and a sinking feeling settled into her stomach, she didn't like where this was going.

"I wanted to take what we have to the next level" he continued not noticing that she put down her fork.

Was Hojo about to propose? '_Oh kami save me'_ She thought as she watched him pull a small black velvet box the kind that would hold a ring.

"Ahh Hojo I..." Interrupted by the ring of her phone, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief "I have to get that" flipping open the phone knowing who was on the other end.

"Higarashi"

"You, have told me to call should there be a new development

"Yes"

"Well there has been"

Kagome paused, if she didn't know better she could have sworn that Sesshomaru was pissed, and the demon lord never allowed his emotions to leak through, then again she didn't really know the modern Sesshomaru.

"I see, may I ask?"

"I would prefer you see this your self"

"I'm on my way" she said hanging up.

Looking back at Hojo, she smiled apologetically, and silently thanking what ever god was looking down on her now.

"Uh I got to go, that was my client" she said standing up gathering her purse.

"But Kagome, what about...there's something I have to ask you" Hojo looked incredulous as she cut him off.

"Sorry Hojo but this is very important, I'll talk to you later" With that she left with out another word.

Making it to her car in quick order, silently thanking Sesshomaru for his perfect timing. She couldn't believe that Hojo was going to ask her to marry him, not that there was anything wrong with Hojo, but holy cow she really didn't want to have to do a necessary let down and have to explain to him that she never ever thought of him that way, that he was just a friend. That boy was really too dense, she had never welcomed Hojo's advances, yet he thought that she was interested in his suit.

Changing the direction of her thoughts Kagome wondered what had happened to have Sesshomaru so upset, it was probably the blackmailer again, she did tell him to call should the bastard contact him again.

She didn't know what it was that caused this feeling of dread, but she had a feeling that she was going to have to meet up with one of her more informative contacts tonight.

Pulling up the long drive to Sesshomaru's estate, she was relieved to see the large house come in to view. For the past two days she had kept everything professional between herself and Sesshomaru, it had been one of the hardest things she had to do, not to acknowledge the fact that she knew him from five hundred years ago. Every once an a while she had caught him staring at her, today, it was unnerving and gave her the impression that he did remember.

She would leave it up to him to bring it up, she had a case to solve.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Hanging up the cell phone as he leaned against the counter in the stainless steal kitchen, Sesshomaru looked again at the small mahogany box. It had been a shock when he had looked inside, things were not looking up and he realized he would have to tell Miss Higarashi exactly what he was, bringing her in to a world of danger.

He couldn't ignore the warning in the box, and regardless of how veiled it was. This was beginning to unnerve him, the Great Lord Sesshomaru, normally was the one doing the unnerving. Though there were a few humans he trusted he was going to have to place Mai Higarashi into that category. He hated being forced to do things, that bastard was going to pay when he found out who he was, a slow, painful death awaited him.

Looking again at the small rectangular box, Sesshomaru sighed, this was not how he wanted to bring the human into his world. Though he had to admit, the women was beautiful, and he had become aroused every time she had bent over and he got a good look at her nicely curved rear end, but she was strictly business. Every once and a while thought the afternoon she had glanced at him expectantly as if she were waiting for him to do something, what? he had no clue.

Gods how was he supposed to tell her what he was? he had always explained his facial markings as tribal tattoos that he had gotten done when he was thirteen against his parents wishes. How to tell her that he had been born with them, that he was a demon the taiyoukai lord of the western territories.

Things were not going the way he wanted them too, though he loathed to complain about the injustice of it all, he would if it got him out of this loathsome situation. Who the hell would have the gall to black mail him, the other cardinal lords knew nothing of what was going on and if one of the was behind this Sesshomaru would be adding to his territory. He didn't care that he promised the government that he wouldn't wage war against the other lords, the other lords had made the same agreement and all had been well compensated for that.

A car door slam brought him out of his thoughts. Striding to the front door, Sesshomaru pulled it open and promptly froze in his spot. Looking down at Kagome her long ebony hair swung seductively around her shoulders, her sapphire eyes rimmed with smoke and the dress she wore clung to her curves before flaring out to accent her long curvy legs.

Swallowing hard, then regretting the deep breath he took, her scent was so clean like a herb garden after a rain storm mixed with the light spicy scent of vanilla. It seemed to him that she never wore perfume or used any soap that had scent to it, she smelled very nice, very alluring.

Giving himself a mental shake he stepped aside with out a word and led her in.

"So what's the emergency?" she said glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Did I interrupt something?" He asked gesturing to the small mahogany box on the kitchen table.

"Nothing important" she said opening the box

Leaning back against the counter Sesshomaru could smell a male on her and knew that he had interrupted dinner not saying anything, he watched as she looked down at the exorcism scroll in the box, a very ancient and effective exorcism scroll. She looked him directly in the eye and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do I get the feeling that your not telling me everything, Mr. Tashio"

"Please Miss Higurashi, call me Sesshomaru" his voice was charming, his smile disarming and seductive. She was a beautiful woman and he wanted to get to know her as more than just an investigator, so there was no reason not to be charming, however there was still the little matter of how she would react to the fact that he was a demon.

"Okay, Sesshomaru, you may call me by my first name"

"Very well, Mai" he said. Her laugh echoed through the tiled kitchen, it sent shivers down his spine.

Shaking her head she looked at Sesshomaru's confused expression.

"Mai is my middle name, you can call me Kagome" she said, a crooked smile plastered on to her lips.

The name was vaguely familiar but Sesshomaru didn't recognize it. Nodding his head he said.

"Thank you , Kagome"

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

She had shivered when he had said her name, having watched him intensely for any sign of recognition, but nothing had happened. Thanking Kami for her good fortune she wanted to get to know the modern Sesshomaru before she told him who she was, call it curiosity on her part.

She couldn't deny that she found him attractive, he was gorgeous and in modern cloths as he was now, dressed in a white corded cashmere sweater, with snug fitting black jeans, the thigh length silvery white hair tied back in a low ponytail. Tonight when he had opened his door Kagome had felt her stomach jerk and a warmth pool in her lower abdomen. Okay so modern Sesshomaru was really really hot, so what she was mature enough to acknowledge that and not just blush and look away like she used to do when she was with InuYasha.

Sesshomaru had been flirting with her, she knew that much, and it had given her butterflies , making her a little nervous but she, turned her mind back to the business at hand.

"What are you not telling me Sesshomaru?"

The Inu Lord looked at her as if deciding what exactly he should tell her, when he finally decided to speak his voice was calm but his eyes betrayed his emotions.

"Humans are taught that we are myth, it's been that way for centuries now"

"I don't understand" she said knowing full well what he was, however she wanted him to trust her, a human, with that kind of information.

"The sutra though not deadly to me would react to my touching it"

She raised an eyebrow and waited patiently for him to continue. Watching as he caught her eyes again she could see him make his decision.

"I am a demon, Kagome, an Inu Taiyoukai, I am over a thousand years old"

"Mmm" she said standing. Glancing down at the scroll again she said "Some one obviously knows what you are. I'll go see one of my contacts tonight" though she missed the old days when he was trying to kill InuYasha for his sword and tried to kill her a few times for good measure. His admission almost made her want to blab, almost made her want to tell him.

_'All in good time, Kagome, you have a case to solve you can't be trying to avoid Sesshomaru if your going to help him' _she told her self. Her decision to help him could end up being a bad thing, but she was determined to go through with it, he was an old friend of sorts, a really yummy looking and very desirable old friend.

"You don't think I'm crazy?" he asked a little confused by her reaction.

"No, over sixty percent of my client list are demons, so I already knew of the existence of Youkai" she turned her back to him "I'll call you if I find out anything" she said heading for the front door.

"Wait, Allow me to accompany you, it could be dangerous"

She knew the youkai underground was dangerous and the informant that she was going to see was a youkai, even though she took precautions, a youkai of his power would be a better insurance to her safety. Eyeing him, she could tell he was serious, he had a look in his eyes a look that said he was hoping for a battle, a fight. It had probably been a long time since he was last in battle, something told Kagome that he was getting restless with everything that was going on and that he wanted to actually do something to stop this blackmailer, but...

"I don't think thats such a good idea, uh ya kind of stand out a lot with that white hair and the unique color of your eyes"

"My appearance is not a problem, a concealing spell will change my physical appearance for a limited time" he said a little smug.

"How long?" she asked folding her arms over her chest.

"Four hours at the most, I am not a kitsune and cannot hold the illusion indefinitely"

Sighing she placed two fingers on her temple and rubbed, tonight was going to be a long night, first Hojo now this, though she knew Sesshomaru would be a great help he was inexperienced in the ways of an investigation, then again maybe he wasn't he was over a thousand years old he might be helpful. However she was not going to allow him to accompany her dressed like that, regardless of how yummy he looked.

"Okay you can come with me" she said heading upstairs.

"Where are you going?" he asked following her as she climbed the stairs.

"Your room" she threw over her shoulder as she opened his bedroom door and headed directly for the closet.

"What do you think you are doing in this Sesshomaru's room" he demanded, hands on hips his famous freezing glare boring in to the back of Kagome's head.

"Finding you something suitable to wear"

"There is nothing wrong with the clothing I am wearing"

"No not really, you look" she paused to look over her shoulder at him "Delicious"

She had noticed the silvery brows shoot up over surprised golden eyes, before she turned back to his closet.

_Business, Kagome stick to business, thinking about what Sesshomaru would look like naked is not going to get this case solved, besides you know that when he finds out that you are the miko his half brother used to travel with , there's no way he would try anything, as far as he's concerned your soiled goods, regardless of if anything happened or not between the two of you, not, and it's not like it did, humf, a thirty year old virgin._

_"Well let me put it this way cashmere is not a fabric found where we are going" _

_"And where's that?" he asked leaning against the door frame. _

_"The Dragon's Den"_


	4. Into The Den

AN: Hey everyone this is my first authors note for this story, I didn't feel the need to really put up anything till now, I would like to thank ever one who reviewed to this point, I hope I haven't disappointed any one yet, though I hope I never do. I apologise for not updating sooner its been kind of hard getting this chapter out. I have never attempted writing a modern day story before so this is a first. Any way here's chapter 4 I hope you all enjoy.

"Chapter 4"

"Into The Den"

The Dragon's den was a demon club and though humans were occasionally allowed in, it was rare to see them in side the club. The very gothic interior was like a tacky vampire movie mansion. Mostly naked dancers hanging from the cages suspended above the writhing crowd, Spanish techno music driving the mass of people. Being a demon club the music was just slightly above tolerable levels for a demon with sensitive hearing. The club though tacky was very popular among the younger demons, even InuYasha frequented this club.

Sesshomaru noticed the moment her personality changed, she went from slightly shy but business like to outgoing and very flirty. It disturbed him a little to see such a drastic changed in her, though the dress she had been wearing let her blend in with the gothic crowd.

The concealing spell he had placed on him self had effectively rendered him inconspicuous, now with gleaming black hair that was loose around his shoulders, dark emerald green eyes, his facial markings invisible. The white cashmere sweater had been replaced by a black kimono like shirt, complete with sash, black jeans still in place tucked into knee high boots.

Keeping up with Kagome was hard to do, in the club and watching as random men pulled her close grinding into her hip or back side, on their journey to the bar, was even harder as a sudden urge to pull her away from those men flashed through him, restraining himself he let the feeling pass. All theses new feelings around this girl were getting confusing, he was defanatly attracted to her, he couldn't deny that and admitted to himself that he would like to bring her back to his house and...the though was left unfinished as some one jostled him from behind.

The center of the dance floor was almost completely packed, but they some how managed to squeeze their way through. Sesshomaru was only a few feet behind Kagome when she suddenly turned around pressing her body against him, her arms snaked up around his neck, pulling him down to her level, she whispered in his ear.

"Dance with me" she breathed.

Surprised with the sudden seductive tone she took, and distracted by her lush body pressed up against his own, finding himself longing to adjust his growing problem.

Grasping Kagome's wrists, Sesshomaru stepped back before stepping forward again forcing their bodies into a tight embrace her arms around his neck again. His hands trailed down from her wrist along her arm her, down the side of her breast to her hip where he pulled her pelvis closer and ground into her. His moves vaguely resembled the tango, or samba or one of those really sexy dances, every step, every touch, every embrace to the Spanish techno music was deliberate on his part.

Sesshomaru could scent the first traces of her arousal, what he didn't realize was that it would affect him just as much as he was affecting her. Time seemed to slow to a crawl, the world around him narrowed down to her in his arms, her scent, her warm body pressed to his as the writhing mass of people moved around them. A sudden move on his part brought her body close to his again, his hand was at the back of her neck tilting her head up to meet his gaze. Eyes of molten sapphire stared back up at him, he watched as her toung darted out to moisten her full pouty lips, the urge to taste her was overwhelming as his lips descended to hers. Softly caressing her lips at first before he deepened the kiss, her gasp allowing his toung to delve deep in to her honeyed cavern. Sesshomaru felt his body respond to her, he wanted to take her some where a little more private, the gods knew how badly he wanted to sink himself into her sweet sweet heat. His toung ran along her bottom lip before he pulled it into his mouth, every move he made, every caress caused her arousal to spike.

Pulling away he gazed deeply into her eyes, wishing to do nothing more than drag her away, however that was not the case, as a voice cut through the lusty haze.

"I see you have a new toy" a male voice said from close by.

Sesshomaru's green eyes narrowed on a small blue haired man with long gangly arms and legs and a pudgy torso, his black dress pants and navy button down, though not fitting him properly did set him apart from the crowd. His small beady eyes shifting over Kagome's body to eye Sesshomaru.

He felt Kagome shift in his arms, her back was pressed to his chest now as she looked over the little demon, he didn't even reach Kagome's shoulders. She looked relaxed in his arms, but the tightness of her muscles and the stiffness of her back belayed that. He realized that she was on guard around the pudgy little man.

"Hmm, yes, defanatly a new toy, Akino" her voice was infinitely seductive as ran her hands down Sesshomaru's arms.

"I see, you only ever come here for one reason, shall we retire to my office?"

She nodded slipping out of Sesshomaru's arms grasping his hand as Akino led them around the back of the bar to his office.

Entering the small room that only fit a small love seat, a desk and chair, as well as a filing cabinet. Kagome pulled him over to the small couch, Sesshomaru sat, perched on one of the arms, his eyes taking in the room.

"He's quite the beauty, Mai, let me play" Akino said with lusty glance in his direction.

"I do not share my toys, Akino, besides I'm here on business" she said firmly, a hint of possession creeping into her voice.

Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru, pleading with him to play along, when he pulled her into his arms wrapping them around her like he was a submissive needing the comfort of his dominant, he felt her breath a sigh of relief before she continued. He would play the part she had assigned him, until he demanded an explanation.

The fact that Kagome had dropped practically into his lap when he had decided to forgo female companionship, was a god send. She was a very beautiful woman, she seemed incredibly down to earth. Not to mention the fact that she knew he was a demon and didn't care, she had shrugged it off as if it were and every day occurrence for her, she was already aware of demons that fact suggested a source of knowledge that the general public was very unaware of.

"One of my clients is being blackmailed, the threat against him is unacceptable"

"Whom is it?"

She paused before saying "The lord of the west"

This had caught his attention this was something he had never told her, he only told her he was a demon, not that he was one of the four cardinal lords. Her words told Sesshomaru that she knew more than she was telling, it said that she knew of him before he told her that he was a demon, which caused him to wonder just how much she knew about him, perhaps she was the one who was blackmailing him. It was possible that she was the one, though it did seem highly doubtful, he was not above seeing her as guilty in this case, as soon a they were done here at the club he was going to ask some questions.

"Truly, lord Sesshomaru, is being blackmailed, what did he do?" Akino asked in delight.

"I'm not at liberty to say, however I was told you may know something about it" she said her face stoic, one eyebrow raised.

One moment Akino was acting the genial, if some what flirty, owner, the next he was sweating nervously and glancing around.

"I know nothing" he suddenly barked. "Get out, get out, get out"

"Akino, if I find out your keeping something from me" she paused "Remember what happened last time"

"Yes, yes," he said as they made there way to the door "Now get out"

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome stared the little imp down, almost as if she was seeing into him, before she left the office. Though he didn't know the demon he could tell that his actions were not normal, and even he could tell that, when Akino rushed them out of the room, there was something he was afraid of something more than Kagome's threat. Perhaps he had been wrong in his assumption that she was behind this due to the information she knew about him. Everything was becoming more and more complicated though he knew he still had to question Kagome about how she knew about him, he wasn't going to do so until he was in a less public place.

SKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Leading the way Kagome slipped out of the crowd and out one of the rear exits, Sesshomaru following close behind. Walking down the ally towards where they parked her car, Kagome allowed her thoughts to drift.

Something had been really wrong with Akino, he had first seemed incredibly interested in the fact that Sesshomaru was being blackmailed then he had turned nervous demanding that they leave now. The incident had Kagome on edge, it was so unlike him to act like that, everything was getting weird, perhaps it had been fate that had brought Sesshomaru to her, she had a feeling that it was going to get dangerous that this was not about blackmail it was much more than it appeared.

Sesshomaru appeared to be the center of what was going on so it was probably an old enemy, than again it could be a new enemy. Nothing was certain at this point but she did want to underestimate the bastard behind this.

Shifting her mind from the case to the kiss that Sesshomaru gave her in the club. It had been the most sensual, arousing kiss she had ever had, doing things to her lower body that she had never felt before, never had she been treated to those kinds of tender caresses, she didn't count the awkward kisses that Hojo had given her, it just wasn't the same. She had never expected to have these types of feelings around Sesshomaru, she hadn't ever thought that she would run into him again and that he would find her attractive. As much as she had occasionally fantasized about him while she was in the feudal era this was too much for her brain to handle, she was used to being ignored by the male of the species. It hadn't mattered what species either from her perspective there had been very few males who had approached her in the past ten years. Though she was not one to bemoan her lot in life, however the fact that she had just turned twenty nine made her realize just how very alone in life she was, so when Sesshomaru had kissed her...

Pulled out of her thoughts by a large male hand on her shoulder, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru his concealing spell still in place. His glare causing her to raise her eyebrow in question, turning fully to look up at him.

"Yes?" she said, his hand moving to her arm holding on to her with a firm grip.

"How did you know" he growled, his other hand coming up to grip her other arm.

"Huh?" she looked at him blankly

"you know things about me that I have not told you" he said through clenched teeth.

"Oh that" she looked up at him a little sheepishly, she had accidently let it slip in front of him, no wonder he was pissed.

"Yes that" His eyes narrowed on her.

Letting go of her suddenly, nostrils flaring. Kagome watched as six men came out of the shadows to surround them, no; not men, demons, Kagome's miko powers told her they were not human.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru demanded pushing her behind him protectively.

"The girl" one of the six identically dressed demons said.

All in black, black pants, shirts, boots, and ski masks, all identical in build. Looking at them she would be hard pressed to give a description to the police if she had to, there was no way she would be able to the way they were dressed it was hard remember what was going on. It seemed that it was purposely distracting, even her miko powers couldn't distinguish there youki apart, it was there but it seemed that there was no defining features to the energy.

"You can not have her" Sesshomaru barked, taking in the men around him.

Five of the men suddenly jumped on Sesshomaru, dragging him to the ground, wanting to help him she started to gather her powers, though they were swiftly building, they were not coming to the surface fast enough. Her eyes on the pile of men in front of her, she didn't notice the one coming up behind her until a arm was wrapped around he neck, breaking her concentration, her powers slipped back under the surface.

"Stop asking questions, little girl" He breathed in her ear "This doesn't concern you, go back to your pathetic human existence" She felt it then, the cold sharp tip of a knife resting just below her ribs on her left side, before it was dragged across her side, cutting her open. He was suddenly gone then and she had no one to support her and the pain she was feeling drove her to her knees.

Concentrating through the pain and panic, she bunched up a bit of her dress and pressed it to her side, trying to stem the flow of blood. She knew the wound was not that deep or wide, the width of her hand maybe, but if she didn't hurry she would loose too much blood, she needed to get to a hospital. Forcing herself to stand, she looked over to where Sesshomaru had been, currently brushing off his cloths, before his head shot up and his eyes narrowed at her.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I am fine, you are wounded, I can smell your blood" he stated a worried note bleeding into his tone.

"I'll be okay" as soon as I can make it to the hospital she finished in her head.

"It is not just a scratch, you are seriously wounded, let me see" He demanded.

Realizing exactly where the wound was, she shook her head, it was right beside her scar and she never let any one see it, she needed to get it taken care of at the hospital.

"No" she bit out, turning and headed back down the ally.

"Allow me to see, woman, it's because of me that you are injured"

"Just take me to the hospital if your so concerned" she said throwing her keys over her shoulder at him, the sound of the keys hitting flesh told her he'd caught them.


	5. Unsettling

"Chapter 5"

"Unsettling"

He could have healed her if she would have just let him, but her demands that he just take her to the hospital were a little unsettling. He could feel how upset she was about it but not about the wound, just about where it was. What was it about that side of her body that she didn't want any one to see. This was just one of the many things that confused Sesshomaru about her, as he paced the hospital waiting room. It had been hours since he had brought her here and he was getting worried, pushing a lock of his silver hair back into place, his concealing spell having been dropped when they had got into the car.

His face was dark in a scowl, as he glared at any one and anything that got in the way of his gaze. This girl was affecting him more than he liked to admit, he didn't like the fact that the nurses refused to tell him, anything, nor the fact that he was not allowed to see Kagome. She was in this mess because of him. If he hadn't hired her she would have never been in any kind of danger, she was human after all. One question still at the front of his mind, how had she known about him being the lord of the west? he would really like to know, though it didn't seem likely that he was going to find out tonight and that was fine with him, for now. He would get this information out of her one way or another, she knew things and he hope she had a logical and less conspicuous reason for this particular knowledge.

The ringing of his phone brought him out of his thoughts, digging it out of his jeans pocket Sesshomaru looked at the caller ID before answering.

"What do you want, InuYasha" Sesshomaru barked.

"Uh actually, I'm bored here in Greece, I just wanted to tell that I'll be back in time for the shareholders meeting in four days"

"You've been gone for three days and you want to come back already?" he asked shaking his head.

"Yeah, well I realized today, that running isn't going to solve my problem I've been running from the pain for the past five hundred years. I know she gone, I just didn't want to believe it.

"What happened for this revelation"

"Well I met this girl before I dumped Natsumi, I felt something I hadn't felt in...a very long time"

"I see"

"Besides" the hanyou said "I might be able to help you in some way with your investigation, oh that reminds me, did she take the case?" he asked, over the centuries InuYasha had become a lot more open with his feelings, he had lost much of the brashness of his youth, in favour of a more serious and respectable demeanour.

"Yes, she did"

"Good, I'll help when I get back"

"Hn, perhaps" was all the Inu Lord said.

Yes perhaps he would employ InuYasha as a body guard for Kagome, she was incredibly good at what she did and he didn't want her injured again. She did something to him, he wasn't sure what but he wanted to find out. He never had any one affect him like she did, she was the only one whom he would allow to touch his person, the only one he wanted to touch him. Never had he had feelings like this before, in the past he only allowed the women to touch him to slake his growing lust, but never had he craved a woman's touch until now.

"Come on, Sesshomaru" InuYasha whined "You know I can help you"

"I shall see you in four days" Sesshomaru said folding closed his cell phone.

Continuing his pacing back and forth across the hospital waiting room, his thoughts going back to there cyclical pattern of blame for Kagome's injuries. There had been no excuse for what had happened, though he should have forced her to allow him to see to her injury, gods she was a stubborn woman, and feisty. It was a shame, however that they hadn't met under different circumstances. Allowing his thoughts to be turned to the kiss he had given her, she had sparked something deep within him as soon as her body touched his. A need to protect and possesses at the same time, Sesshomaru understood both urges but was a little confused as how they fit in with Kagome, he knew he wanted her. His beast, his demon side was riled, unsettled, around her, desired her too. Her clean delicious scent was familiar, it knew her from somewhere but couldn't place her, it was as if the memory was dulled to the point of forgetting completely a rarity for any Inu.

He was going to have to keep an eye on Kagome for more that one reason, and though he desired her, until he found out how she knew what she knew he would make sure nothing happened to her. Not that he had a problem with it, this would just mean he could get closer to her. Now with InuYasha's imminent return, he would have to watch the hanyou as well, he was too much of a playboy not to try to steal Kagome from under him.

"Are you Sesshomaru Tashio?" a nurse asked breaking through his thoughts the second interruption in about five minuets.

"Yes" he said turning to look down at the petite brunette.

"Miss Higarashi is ready to be released, she's just finishing up the paper work now"

"Thank you" he said nodding curtly to the nurse.

Oh finally, he had always hated the smell of hospitals, the scent of sick and dying people was too much like that day when Rin... shaking his head he pulled himself out of those thoughts.

Sesshomaru watched as they wheeled her out, she looked groggy with dark circles under her eyes, she was paler than he was, that wasn't good. An annoyed expression painted her face, she was glaring but not at him, the carpeted floor getting the harsh gaze.

"Miss Higarashi, I highly recommend that you stay here in the hospital for at least two days, you lost a lot of blood" The doctor said coming from behind the nurse, to walk along beside the chair.

Kagome's head whipped around to glare at the doctor.

"I don't think so, I am leaving, I have spent more than enough time in hospitals" she said, if looks could kill that one would have.

"And what if infection sets in?" the doctor asked equally annoyed with her stubbornness.

"That's what this is for" she said holding up piece of paper with a prescription written on it for antibiotics.

"Perhaps the doctor is correct you should stay at least over night" Sesshomaru said interrupting, he could sense her anger building.

"Do you want me to drop your case?" she asked sapphire eyes flashing unwilling to even compromise in this situation.

"No" he said taken aback by how vehemently she wanted to leave, she had been serious about dropping his case he could see it in her eyes.

"Then take me home" she demanded "I'm really tired and would like to be resting in my own room before the sun rises"

Nodding Sesshomaru took the wheel chair from the nurse and guided her out to the car.

Though the night was very warm, Kagome was shivering, probably from loosing too much blood. He could smell the blood that stained her cloths, he didn't like the fact that those demon's had attacked her, her not him, though they had not known who he was when they did.

"Kagome?" he said sliding into the drivers seat.

"Mmmm?" she mumbled eyes closed as she snuggled deeper into the passengers seat.

"Why did you want to leave the hospital so soon, they would be able to take better care of you in there while you are injured" Sesshomaru said quietly realizing she was very groggy but he was curious and if Sesshomaru wanted to know something that he would find out, he could only hope she would answer.

"It's not something you need to know Sesshomaru, It will not affect how I do my job"

"I didn't mean it that way" he growled, annoyed now at the way she was taking his concern.

"It doesn't matter" she sighed. "Please just take me home"

"Rest, I will make sure we get there safely" What was it that had her on the defensive? why had she reacted the way she had, she was a confusing and maddening creature and he really wanted to know what had happened that she had spent too much time in hospitals.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

The ride back to her house was quiet, though she didn't fall asleep during the half hour trip she wanted to. She had never been able to sleep any where but her own bed, for the past six years. Another stakeout gone awry, falling asleep in her car and being attacked by a bunch of hoodlums it hadn't been serious but it had scared her enough that she couldn't sleep any where but her own bed. Being so new at investigating at the time she had been confronted with the small set backs that can happen during investigations, they were slightly depressing however given her experience in the feudal era, she was never one to give up, and she never did.

There had been a saying that she had heard on a movie years ago, a code if you will, 'Never give up, Never surrender' it was one of those things that kept her going and now was no different. Sesshomaru needed her help and she was not going to give up. The fact that those guys in black had demanded that she not get involved meant they only wanted Sesshomaru, but it was not above them to hurt or even kill to get there way.

Now was the time to get reacquainted with her powers, they were sluggish with non use and she needed to gain back the ease which she had, had before she came back from the feudal era. She knew her power had grown since then but here in the modern era there was no real reason or need for her to use her power at least that's what she thought. Four years ago when she started getting demons for clients, did she think about it, but there was still never any need to do so, she was never in any danger from them until now. Kagome was going to have to go for a few days and become familiar with them again. Things were looking good with this though, she kind of needed a bit of a brake after tonight, and with the ruse of her stitches she could claim that she was unfit for work for a while. Thankfully the one power she never lost touch with was her healing abilities, she probably would have died several times over if not for them, it was just her purification powers that were a problem.

Kagome had demanded to stay awake during the small operation, that had closed her wound because she really didn't want to stay in the hospital over night, she could never really rest. The nurses always checking on her every two hours or so, and the drugs they gave her left her feeling incredibly unaware of her surroundings. It bothered her that she was never able to really close the door, and then with all the poking and prodding, it just wasn't going to happen. She would heal her self tonight when she got home and got rid of Sesshomaru, then tomorrow she would go to her special retreat.

Opening her eyes and glancing at the clock on the dash, three thirty in the morning, it had been eleven twenty when they had gotten to the hospital. What a long night, things weren't going as she wanted them to, first Hojo tried to propose, then Sesshomaru, the club, then they were attacked. Three and a half hours in the hospital, actually that wasn't too bad considering, they had made sure that the guy that had stabbed her hadn't caused internal bleeding, then they had sewn her up. Kagome was pleased that it hadn't been bad, it was just the loss of blood that was the problem, healing her self tonight then getting a good nights rest she would be fine.

Feeling the car slow Kagome opened her eyes, she was home already, oh thank the gods. Watching as a silent Sesshomaru got out, coming around to her door to open it, he gently lifted her out of the seat, heading for the front door. She didn't feel any jarring as the Inu Lord glided up the steps, the feeling of his strong arms around her made her want to stay there. Not that she would admit that to him but she felt...safe, in his arms and for her now, that was a rare feeling. Wait a second, arms, plural? why had she never before now noticed that? it probably had something to do with the fact that he had been more than competent without his other arm back in the past.

Before Sesshomaru could reach for the door handle, it was pulled out of his grasp. Standing in the doorway was Kai.

"Oh thank the gods your home" Kagome said.

"What in the hell happened to you?" he said stepping back so Sesshomaru could walk in.

She could hear the Inu let a small growl out at the tone that Kai took with her, she watched out of the corner of her eye as his golden eyes narrowed at the dark haired Japanese man. That look on his face it was dark and possessive she felt his hold on her body tighten, it was at odds with what she knew about him.

"And who the hell is this" Kai said watching as the tall silver haired lord placed Kagome on the couch. Kai seemed worried and pissed that she had been out so late with out calling, though that was very much like him but she was a little confused.

"Kai, this is Sesshomaru, he's the one I'm working for" She looked from him to Sesshomaru, the Inu glaring at the other man.

"What happened, I thought you were with Hojo, thought maybe you had come to your senses and either dumped him or were doing the nasty"

"Your questions and vulgar comments can wait until Kagome has gotten some rest, she has lost enough blood and needs some thing to eat before she can rest" Sesshomaru interrupted his scowl even darker.

"Blood?" Kai looked a lot more paler and a little green around the edges, at the mention of blood. He had always been squeamish when it came to any blood, he usually fainted at the sight.

"Kai" Kagome said softly, he looked down at her, her ebony hair and overly pale face standing out against the gold and green couch.

"Please, Sesshomaru is right questions can wait" turning her head she looked at the Taiyoukai.

"Thank you, I'll call you in a few days when things are looking up, and I am able to continue my investigation. You can use my car to get home"

"This Sesshomaru will not leave you unprotected, not after what happened tonight"

"What happened?" Kai asked in a squeaky voice.

"I'll be fine, Sesshomaru, I'm home now I'll be safe here" Kagome said ignoring Kai.

"And what if they attack you again because of me? I will not see you injured again"

"Attacked? who attacked you?" Kai interrupted

"It's okay it was only a warning, they don't want me snooping around any more, if I take a few days to rest it will throw them off my scent and then I can continue the investigation" she said matter of factly.

"As much as I want to find the one blackmailing me, I will not put you in any more danger than you already are" Sesshomaru growled.

"I'll be fine, please go home get some rest your self, I'll phone you in a day or two and report on how I'm doing, Okay?" She was sounding very reasonable and she knew it, she was hoping he wouldn't feel the need to argue more.

His eyes searched hers, she didn't know what he saw but he nodded sharply, and turned to leave.

"I will stop in tomorrow" he said and left, the door closing softly behind him.

The only problem with that was she would be gone by the time he did stop by. Kagome needed to retrain her powers and the only place she knew of that was perfect was a piece of property that she had bought a few years ago, on the top of a small mountain where a village once stood five hundred years ago.


	6. The Face Of Evil

Chapter 6

"The Face Of Evil"

Everything was going to plan, he would soon be rid of that annoying investigator. She had ruined one of his plans six months ago the information she had been able to give to the police had destroyed the connections he had built with the Yakuza. They didn't trust him any more and with good reason. He hadn't wanted her dead though, she could be useful in the future though she was a pretty little thing, and now she was working for that damn Inu Lord. His dark emerald eyes narrowed dangerously, as he gazed out on to the Tokyo sky line. The lord of the west was the only thing in his way, he would destroy the only real threat to his plans.

Dante was old, much older than Sesshomaru, an ancient whom had kept a low profile for a very long time. He had his time to gain his powers had time to gain his power base, being as old as he was had it's benefits after so long every one forgot about you if you didn't cause any trouble. Oh and not causing trouble was something he did best, no he got other ones to start the mischief to sow the seeds of evil, he only got his hands dirty if he had to.

Turning back to the floor to ceiling mirror in the large penthouse apartment, the dark green walls, earthy brown carpet and equally earthy coloured bedding, reflected in the mirror. His pale well muscled body standing out against the dark background, his black wavy hair cascading down his bare back to his knees. The sinfully gorgeous face with full lips, chiselled jaw, an arrogant nose and dark emerald eyes set below midnight brows.

He knew he looked like what humans thought the devil should, he had purposely allowed them to believe that. Over the past two thousand years he fostered the beliefs that he was Lord of the Underworld, with much success. Five hundred years ago the world had been ripe for the taking, his vassal, Naraku had been perfectly sadistic, sowing the seeds of his own demise so that Dante didn't have to get rid of him, himself.

If it hadn't been for that priestess whom had destroyed Naraku he would have been in control now, humans would not be ruling the world, defiling the glorious natural habitat that he once roamed free in. Though that was not the real reason behind everything, just a mild annoyance to add to the list of grievances it was just a good one for being pissed off. Striding over to the huge walk in closet, it was like a men's department store, except everything was in his size, the dark wood paneling in side giving it an elegant appearance.

Pulling off the towel that he had slipped around his waist after his shower and pulling on a pair of black raw silk dress pants and a dark green silk button down with the collar unbuttoned, a pair of black dress shoes completed the outfit. His hair falling in silky midnight waves down his back. Now fully dressed for the day he needed to find out what that fool, Akino had been doing talking to that woman. The ancient bat demon knew how ever that she had been told nothing, knew that Akino had gotten rid of her before he could reveal anything that fool of a rat demon talked too much when threatened.

He had plans for the girl though she could be useful in drawing Sesshomaru in to a trap, tacky though it seemed. Dante knew about the kiss, he had seen the whole thing, having taken Kanna's mirror after Naraku's defeat. All that had spawned from that hanyou had been destroyed, he had made sure of it, he hadn't needed that bunch wandering around gaining more power and getting it in to their heads to take over where Naraku had left off.

Smirking as an idea hit him, evil and demented, the complex intricacy with which is mind worked was amazing, he laughed as he left his bed room to implement this new plan.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

It was early morning when Kagome slipped out of the house, she would rest when she got there. The sun had been just barely up, she knew she was going to have to leave really early in order to evade Sesshomaru. The estate grounds were beautiful in the morning, the huge lawn which surrounded the house for a mile and a half, the large vegetable garden out back, the small wooded area to the left of the house, the restoration garage just behind the wooded area, all of it surrounded by a ten foot tall cast iron fence. The previous owners had been a little paranoid, not that Kagome had cared about it, it just meant that she didn't have to spend a fortune on getting a security system installed.

Entering the car garage she picked out an older dark blue truck. Driving away she felt a little guilty for leaving Kai in the dark about her whereabouts, but it was necessary she knew that when Sesshomaru stopped by to find her gone he would do what it took to find her. Hum perhaps she should have left a note for him, them. Thinking of the demon lord reminded her that he still hadn't remembered her, for a demon such as Sesshomaru you would have thought that he would have remembered a person who was a big part of his life when it came to InuYasha and the sword he had sought. It just didn't make sense to her, she should have been known to him upon first sight. Then again perhaps he didn't remember because he hadn't noticed her, hadn't been worth remembering. That thought had made her feel a little depressed, and a little angry. How dare he not remember her how dare he decide that one of his old enemies and death to the most disgustingly evil hanyou feudal Japan had ever known, was worth forgetting about. That bastard, how many times had InuYasha uttered those words about Sesshomaru, she had always told her self that he couldn't have been that bad. Now look at her. now she was on the receiving end of his...

Turning off the main highway and onto a dirt road, she continued her drive up the mountain.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Looking out to on the azure blue sea, InuYasha hung up the phone. Things had changed for him he knew, he had to stop running, he had been running from his feelings for too long. years ago he had come across the shrine from his youth, had watched from afar as the younger version of him self come and go from the shrine grounds, bringing back old memories. He had wanted to see Kagome again, to talk to her, hold her in his arms one last time, he couldn't mess with the past though dangerous things happened when you, did he knew that.

He had went back to the shrine three times, just to see her, he witnessed the moment he had mangled her bike then tried to create adamant shards to buy her a new one. Watched her seventeenth birthday party with her family, and his younger self as they wish her a happy birthday. Watched as his younger self brought her the soup her mother had sent him up to her room with when she was sick. He had liked taking care of her, liked even more when she had ridden on his back to where ever they were going that day. He missed her scent, that sweet smell of rain and spicy vanilla, he remembered the day she had given him that heart shaped locket with their pictures in side. He still had it actually, the pictures long since turned to dust, though he did morn the loss of the picture, the memory of her face was still kept in his heart.

He had lied to Sesshomaru, well not lied exactly, more like not told him the whole truth. The truth like where exactly or rather when Kagome was from. He had kept it from him as well as details about her like where she lived, he knew that the Inu lord was still looking for a reincarnation even thought all he had were very fleeting memories of the girl. He had wanted things to turn out they way they were supposed to even though it had broken his heart to allow it to happen again.

He hadn't gone back to the shrine since, knowing that if he were to, he would try to change the events leading up to Naraku's destruction and Kagome's death. He had grieved all over again, but had found solace in the fact that her family was well taken care of. InuYasha had funded the shrine's keeping over the past hundred years through Sesshomaru's company. Through the ages he had protected the shrine knowing that if Kagome wasn't born they would have never have met. Temporal paradoxes were not his forte, but knew that Kagome's mom couldn't be allowed to find out who was funding the shrine though he would eventually have to return to find closure.

'Soon' he thought, Mrs Higarashi would be surprised to see him, he felt guilty for not going back sooner to tell her of Kagome's death though he thought she had figured that out by now, it had been ten years since the well closed for good.

"Kagome" he said to the empty room "I'm sorry, I hope your in a better place"

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Parking in the large field off the side of the road, Kagome got out of her truck pulling on her hiking pack full of cloths and supplies for a few days, before making sure that every thing was closed and locked. Turning towards the path she started the three hour hike up to the plateau where the ancient village of demon slayers lay.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

It was late morning by the time Sesshomaru arrived at the Higarashi estate. He had wanted to stay last night and guard over her, she had been injured but he could tell that if he had she wouldn't have gotten the sleep she needed regardless of how badly she needed it, she had wanted him to leave pretty bad and had tried her best to convince him to leave. He realized that he had not acting like himself around her, he had been too easily swayed by her argument. It didn't help that over the past five hundred years he had to act more and more human, though the stoic arrogant Inu Taiyoukai lord was still there he had become more in touch with his emotions, had become more human in demeanour.

Though not a bad thing the only time he was the ruthless lord was at work and to a lesser extent with InuYasha, but when he was around Kagome he lost his stoic mask. He lost the ability to remain aloof around her. He didn't like it, he was feeling things around her that he had never felt before even when he had taken Rin as his ward. The little girl had melted his heart but Kagome was making it beat, he didn't understand how she could do that with out doing anything.

Shaking him self out of those thoughts Sesshomaru glided up to the front steps of the ten bedroom house, ringing the door bell he waited.

The door opened a few moments later to reveal a very sleepy Kai, his dark hair tousled wearing a pair of sleep wrinkled boxers and a tee shirt.

"I am here to see Kagome" Sesshomaru said his own fabulous body clothed in a pair of dark blue jeans, black boots, and a black long sleeved crew neck sweater that showed off his build.

His long silver hair caught up in a long braid that hung down his back and contrasted sharply against his dark cloths.

"Uh, she, uh she's not here" Kai said a little sheepishly.

"What do you mean she's not here? She's supposed to be resting" he demanded golden eyes narrowed dangerously as he stared at Kai.

"I think I heard her leave a few hours ago"

Grabbing the young man by the throat, Sesshomaru pinned him against the wall his nose almost touching Kai's as a growl emanated from his throat.

"Where is she?" he asked again with quiet menace.

"I...I don't know" Kai choked out as Sesshomaru's claws put more pressure on his throat.


	7. Memories

Chapter 7

"Memories"

He was not happy, she was supposed to stay put instead he found out she was up and had disappeared. No he was not happy, as he stormed out of the large house leaving Kai gasping for breath on the floor. He would find her and there would be hell to pay. Sesshomaru, Inu Taiyoukai, lord of the west did not go traipsing after injured females, or any one for that matter, he hunted them and he would hunt her down.

It puzzled him greatly that she had been able to move around on her own, she shouldn't have been able. She was too injured which could mean that she was taken in the night, whom ever was blackmailing him could have decided she was too much trouble and they needed to get rid of her. Though he hadn't sensed or scented anything that would suggest that she had been taken, everything was as it had been last night before he left.

If she did take off on her own than he was going to beat her for making him worry, it didn't help with the dreams he had been having lately. They had centered around the encounters he had had with his half brother when he had been trying to steal tetsusaiga. He remembered being shot at with purifying arrows by that odd girl/ priestess, he remembered those long, long legs clad in that strange green thing. Her face had always eluded him though he knew it was that miko whom had traveled with his brother at the time and that girl Kagome kept reminding him of the miko, something about the way she talked to him.

His run ins with the hanyou were so infrequent that he never really bothered to learn the girls scent, always kept his breathing shallow due to the fact that InuYasha rarely bathed and his stench was unbearable though he did often get the vague scent of rain from the girl. The fact that he had dreamt of that time was nothing new it was the fact that the girl was prominently featured, that bothered him.

She couldn't have been more that sixteen or seventeen at the time and he did remember her lush body, though no self respecting male would have forgotten that body. Giving himself a mental shake Sesshomaru left the estate, heading for the one place Kai had told him where he might discover Kagome's where abouts, he headed for the Higarashi shrine.

SKSKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSK

Arriving at the village brought back painful memories, ten years ago when she had been forcibly returned to her own time.

flash back

Tears streaming down her face as she tried again and again, jumping down from the lip of the well. After spraining her ankle Kagome sat at the bottom of the well crying for hours. She had just lost her best friends, her first love, nothing was going to be right any more. There would be no more red clad hanyou after her to come back to the feudal era sooner, there would be no more bringing pocky back for Shippo. No more long baths in the hot springs with Sango or having to guard against Miroku's lecherous spying. Every single one of her friends were gone, every single one of the people whom she thought of as family were gone. Never again would she see there smiling faces.

It was long past sunset when she finally made it out of the well and in to her bed. Days past as she ignored her mothers prompting to eat or her brothers attempts at making her smile. They didn't understand her grief, did they not know that she had just lost a huge part of her life to time it self. Couldn't they just leave her be and let her wallow in her grief, because that's all she wanted to do was drown in this feeling this absolute numbness.

On the first day of the second week of just laying there staring blankly at the wall not moving. A quiet knock sounded at the door, not receiving an answer the door opened to reveal her mother. Not even bothering to respond, it seemed like it was too much effort. The soft sigh that echoed at the sight of seeing Kagome in such a condition was heart breaking for her mother.

Sumi Higarashi had always seen her little girl in good spirits, always that hint of fire sparkling in her eyes, those sparkling blue depths were dull and lifeless now.

"Kagome" her mother said sitting down on the edge of the bed her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"I know that your grieving for the loss of your friends but do you think that they would want you like this? Don't you think that they would want you living your life to it's fullest, doing something to help people, like you did in the past? I think they would be very sad to see you wasting away in your grief. InuYasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo would not have wanted you like this they would have wanted you as you have always been" she paused for a moment "An old friend of your fathers runs an investigative firm and he needs an assistant, if your interested" placing a green business card with black writing on it, next to her alarm clock on her bedside table.

END

Her mother had been right they wouldn't have wanted her to give up her life in grief, they would have wanted her to live and move on, and she did.

Now looking at the walled village that she had finished rebuilding after she had found it crumbling, though now a little bit more modern, she was glad that she at least knew the fate of at least two of her friends. Every year on the anniversary of her return to her time she came to lay flowers on there graves. She was a few days late this time, but she knew they would understand, she would have an irate Sesshomaru on her hands soon enough.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

"What do you mean Kyo's missing?" yelled an irate Kitsune.

Five foot ten with a muscular athletic build, Shippo looked like the corporate tycoon that he was. Dressed in a dark charcoal suit with a gray button down and a black tie in place, the unruly auburn hair of his youth, slicked back in to a short ponytail at the base of his scull lending to the image of ruthless.

"Umm, but sir, I" the young man stuttered his head bowed in thought as he recalled what had happened before he had come to his office.

"I don't care what you have to do but find him, if I have to go looking for him my self there will be hell to pay" Shippo's eyes flashed in anger as the underling whirled around making his way quickly out of his bosses office.

Shippo now a fully grown youkai had made a living for him self by dealing with information, over the centuries he had been in a position to gather vast quantities of information. He dealt with it on several levels, corporate, street, youkai underground. He was one whom was almost never out of the loop, that was until Sesshomaru had come to him with his problem, who would have thought that the great and powerful Taiyoukai of the west would allow himself to be blackmailed. He was the one whom had told Sesshomaru about Miss Higarashi, Shippo himself had heard it from the vice president of Ookami Productions Koga's underling had used K-Rashi investigations with much success and after informing the youkai lord of this he went in search of the girl.

Being in a kitsune, Shippo had become a spy, an information dealer because of his unique skills. Having compiled an entire network of information and then used it to start his own company, a company that the government liked to use a lot. There were some things that only he could provide to certain people like the ones at certain top intelligence agencies, he had spies every where.

Though things were more complicated now that he was five hundred years older, around InuYasha he was still the same young kit he had always been. The brash hanyou bringing out the side of him only a few privileged had seen, such as his mate. She had been one of the few things he had taken pride in showing off. She had also been one of the few people whom had known him for most of the five hundred years of his life.

Turning from his desk with the mountain of reports he had yet to go through, Shippo did some thing he rarely did, he dwelled on the past. Things had never been the same for him after Kagome had died after the battle of Naraku, that bastard had taken the only parent he had left after the Thunder brothers had taken his father. He spent a great deal of time with Sango and Miroku for the first ten years after the birth of there sixth child he had left to find InuYasha and instead met up with Sesshomaru and lady Rin. Ah yes he had remembered Rin had always wondered what had happened to her until that fateful day.

Flash Back

A good deal taller now he looked about the age of nineteen maybe twenty, dressed in a dark blue hakama and lighter blue haori with only a short sword and a dagger in his dark sash. His wild auburn hair haphazardly restrained by a green tie. It had only been a week after he had started his search for the hanyou, when he had heard a young woman screaming. Coming upon a small encampment being ransacked by bandits and seeing them advancing on the girl he had taken action and saved her, killing off the bandits before they could touch her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen her long black hair flowing down her back in loose braid, the orange and white kimono covering her down to her ankles her feet clad in sandals and her doe brown eyes filled relief and a little fear. He had politely approached her kneeling palms up as a show that he wouldn't hurt her. He was hurled to the ground by the girl crashing into his arms, sobbing as buried her face in his haori.

"Thank you so much" she said between sobs "If you hadn't have been here I don't know what I would have done"

Sitting up carefully Shippo shifted her small shapely body to sit in his lap, rocking her she started to calm.

"It's okay, those guys are gone now no ones going to hurt you" his voice deeper; his tone caring.

Shippo had been so concentrated on the girl in his lap that he had failed to sense the demon coming up behind him until the touch of cold steal against the side of his neck brought his attention back to his surroundings.

"You are touching something that belongs to this Sesshomaru" the Inu lord said his tone menacing.

"Lord Sesshomaru" the girl said bouncing out of Shippo's lap suddenly happy again.

"Rin, are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked not changing his tone.

"I am fine My Lord, this young man saved me, if he hadn't" she trailed off.

"What is your name demon"

"Shippo, Lord Sesshomaru" He said not moving from his position, knowing that one wrong move and he would be dead.

"Ah yes, the kitsune that traveled with my half whit brother" he said sheathing his sword.

Turning around Shippo bowed low from his kneeling position before the lord his forehead touching the ground. He knew his place and having grown older he also grew wiser for it.

Sesshomaru was a powerful lord not to mention the fact he could learn much from him, making a snap decision he asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it is my humble request that you allow me to accompany you on your travels"

The sudden delighted gasp by Rin and the clap of her hands as she bounded up to the Inu Lord was all Shippo heard before her voice filled the air.

"Oh please let him join us, lord Sesshomaru, then Rin would have someone to talk to and I wouldn't have to bother you with all the chatter, that lord Jaken says annoys you"

It was a long pause before Rin's delighted giggles filled the air once more. Looking up from his place on the ground Shippo saw the inu lord acquiesce to the girls innocent persuasion.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I ask you something?" Shippo asked sitting back on his heals.

"What is it Kitsune?" Sesshomaru asked sitting down at the base of a tree.

"Would you teach me?"

"Explain your self"

"Would you teach me, I know how to fight , I am good at what I can do with my own unique powers, but I wish to become better, I lack the training I need to survive" He said sheepishly.

There was a long pause before Sesshomaru answered.

"As payment for saving Rin, this Sesshomaru will teach you"

END

It had been two years after that, after getting to know the sweet Rin, so vivacious in her every day life it was like she never had a bad day always finding something to be happy about. Two years, when he asked Sesshomaru for permission to mate Rin. Having earned the stoic youkai's trust and respect and seeing to the fact that Shippo was being trained properly. The kit knew how to protect Rin, so he allowed the young youkai to take her for a mate. The mating ceremony had bound there souls together for life, and now that she was bound to him she would live as long as he. Only for love would he have done this, only for love had he risked his very soul so that they could be together.

Yes he had been with her for the past five hundred years. His Rin was his world, she was his light at the end of the long dark tunnel. She had helped him become the man he was today, but then again so had Sesshomaru. The Inu lord had helped shaped Shippo into a strong, intelligent war lord, he had taken Shippo under his wing so to speak and in doing so insured his survival as well as Rin's. He could only be grateful to the man for what he had done and knowing that Sesshomaru had only done most of it because of Rin. Shippo was grateful that she loved him as much as she did, or he would have been toast long ago.

AN: Hi every one I normally wouldn't care because this is a repost, however I would like to see you guys review. I've been having a bit of a hard spot lately and need some motivation I've only got a page of chapter 18 written and, well to put it bluntly I need to feel the love. cuz I feel totally shitty I would like to see more reviews, I just want to know you guys whom have been reading since I the original post back in september or what ever it was are still with me.

Thanks bunches

Penelope Dream Weaver


	8. The Worried Do Strange Things

Chapter 8

"The Worried Do Strange Things"

Dante griped the shirt of the little man lifting Akino to eye level, his own emerald orbs burrowing in to the rat youkai. He was not impressed with Akino, he didn't know where the girl had gone, and it was important that he knew her where abouts at all times. Now that he knew the connection between the Inu clan and her, it wasn't that hard to figure out. The woman looked like the girl whom had been companion to that pain in the ass Inu hanyou five hundred years ago. The problem was that she was human, how the hell had she survived five hundred years but never to be seen for that entire time in between then and now. He had thought of a reincarnation but she didn't look different, older yes but not different. That was the crux of the problem, it was the same girl with the same name there was no doubt about it.

"I told you I didn't want her hurt"

"It was the only way, there was no way she would have gotten the message any other way, besides it was a superficial wound" Akino gulped around hand around his neck.

"You cannot even follow orders properly, I have no use for you any more" he said snapping the neck of the little creepy rat youkai with little effort.

Throwing the body to the ground, Dante straightened the sea blue silk shirt he wore before placing the black suit jacket that matched the well tailored slacks, over his shoulders. His raven hair was caught up in a low ponytail. He oozed danger, and sexuality two things that kept most people off balance when around him. He was pissed at events so far, infiltrating Sesshomaru's house had been easy, and he wanted more personal information about the lord, the problem was he had to take down the Inu Taiyoukai and all his allies at the same time or he would face much more opposition than he planed. But the feed from the office and both his houses and stopped it had to be that woman investigator. The thought just made Dante even more angry about the whole situation.

Akino had been perfectly placed to feed the woman false information, to lead her into a trap, a trap he needed to bring the youkai lord down. Dante knew he himself was very powerful but to take the Taiyoukai down by him self was folly, he knew that he would have to weaken Sesshomaru first before he could bring him down.

For years Dante had been doing small things to the youkai completely unnoticed by Sesshomaru, for a short time. Succeeding with a complicated insidious spell designed to take small bits of memory from him. The idea had been to slowly drive the Taiyoukai lord mad enough that his fellow cardinal lords would take him out, thus insuring that Dante him self would never have to get his hands dirty. though it had taken a few months for the youkai to catch on that he was being messed with and destroyed the spell. The memories that had been taken might eventually return though it was imposable to know which ones had been tampered with.

It had been a worth while attempt four hundred years ago it had shown Dante that the slow spells had worked though he figured they had to be slower now due to the fact that Sesshomaru had gained much power. It was unfortunate that he now didn't have time for long drawn out plans that take years for fruition and though he was sadistic enough to enjoy his enemies suffering over long periods, the situation called for a speedy execution of this plan. Wishing that he had been able to take Sesshomaru when he was but a pup would have helped, however with his father in the way just long enough for Sesshomaru to reach maturity, before he was able to conveniently dispose of the Great Dog Demon. Only succeeding though Ryukotsusei and then later with Takemaru, however by then Sesshomaru had grown to strong to just kill.

Things needed to go according to plan now but at a much swifter pace than he preferred, and he was going to use that woman to do it.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Kagome had taken a brief rest before getting her self settled and ready for her training. Looking around at the renovated head man's house and it's modern necessities remembering how she had the entire town rebuilt from it's crumbling ruins, well the town hadn't been in that bad of condition. The walls around the village had been rebuilt long ago with stone, the village it self had been in poor condition but now that it was rebuilt to it's former glory with a few modern touches. Modern touches such as a power generator and a mini fridge and a cook top. Ah yes the modern age was wonderful.

Taking some time to clean up Sango and Miroku's graves, that lay in the far corner of the village. She had found them when she first found the place, their names carved into the stone markers declaring that they died defending there village and their family. Laying some wild flowers on top of the mossy head stones and saying a prayer to Kami, Kagome went to work. The preparations for her training didn't take long but it was almost sun set when she finally finished. Crawling into her bed after a small supper of rice and fried vegetables she drifted into a deep sleep.

SK

The following day had passed swiftly and Kagome soon had her powers under control, she was satisfied with the way the day had went. Her reaction's with her powers had been immediate after a few hours of working with them, she could keep up with the swiftness of battle no problem, she had even tried to empower her gun and bullets with holy energy with much success.

She had done her self a disservice in not constantly training her powers, it was foolish not to, just look where it had gotten her, a new scar and an unseen enemy. Things just were not what they used to be, as much as she longed for the days where she was traipsing around with that handsome red clad hanyou, a demon slayer, a perverted monk, and a young kitsune. She also missed the days where she had to worry about nothing more than her homework for the next day.

Shaking her self out of her thoughts, she needed rest, she had spent the entire day training with her bow and arrows, they were modern and extremely powerful; designed to take down a fully grown grizzly bear with a single shot. She had purchased the set years ago while she was still traveling in the feudal era thinking to get a leg up for the final battle. Not expecting for it to come as quickly as it did she had left it behind, not that she needed it anyway.

Part of the day had been spent in meditation learning to form different things like a barrier, it was necessary that she learn things like that though she should have learned these things long ago under the tutelage of Kaede. Having to create a way in her mind to form these things had taken a lot of work a lot of creativity on her part she only hope that it would hold up under battle.

Now however Kagome needed some rest, tomorrow she was going to head back to Tokyo and the hike down the mountain was tiring and add to that a four hour drive it would be supper time before she got home. Happy with her progress she turned back inside, and turned her thoughts as well to Sesshomaru.

The not so stoic Inu lord was probably livid when he went to the house yesterday. Oh poor Kai, he probably got the worst of it, though it wouldn't surprise her if he saved it all for her. It was going to be an interesting day when she returned she was sure that she would get at the very least a smack upside the head.

Kagome really wanted to know what had happened for Sesshomaru to change so much. Was it just because he had been forced to be around humans so much? was it because of Rin? that cute little girl that followed him around all the time. Perhaps she had helped melt the ice around his heart, but who was to say for sure, she wondered how she herself fit in with the demon lords machinations the only one who knew for sure was Sesshomaru himself.

Sighing Kagome changed from her jeans and tee shirt to an over sized light blue men's button down that had once belonged to her father, the shirt hit her at mid thigh. No bra and only a pair of emerald green boy cut panties as her only other clothing. Kagome climbed into bed and drifted to sleep.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKSK

InuYasha looked around the hotel room making sure he didn't forget any thing he was going to be back early instead of Friday he was going to be back Thursday night he would have a chance to see Sesshomaru before the share holders meeting.

Currently dressed casually in a pair of blue jeans and a black tee shirt and black runners, Hand running though his untied hair his ears twitching as his thoughts ran between the past and the present. Things had changed drastically for the hanyou with the realization about Kagome and he had made his decision and was going to visit the Higarashi shrine as soon as he got back he was going to apologise to Kagome's mother for waiting so long to come to talk with her.

He had never gone back because the memory had hurt too much, he didn't know what to say to the woman who let her daughter go back in time to help them defeat an evil hanyou. What did one say to a grieving mother, and her son? He didn't know, he could only hope that she would understand that he hadn't meant for her to not know the fate of her daughter. He hadn't meant for any of this to happen his only excuse was, that despite the fact that he had lived for over five hundred years he was a coward. He was too afraid of what Mrs Higarashi would say to him about it. Afraid of facing her anger, her sorrow, her hate that he had survived and Kagome hadn't.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

It had taken Sesshomaru a full day and a half to get all the facts from Mrs. Higarashi, and now he was on his way to the mountain where Kagome was hiding, he was really hoping she was okay that nothing had happened to her due to her own stupidity. Though things were complicated and he was unsure of where things were going to go between Kagome and himself, he didn't want to push her but he wanted to be with her in the most intimate of ways. Pushing that thought away took more will power than he cared to admit.

It was almost full dark when he pulled his car into the large field near the mountain, on the far side he saw the small blue Toyota truck, getting out of his vehicle he could smell Kagome all over the truck. Intent on finding the woman he headed in the direction of her scent, though faded he could tell she went up the path alone.

Using his demonic speed Sesshomaru raced up the path. The stone walled village came into view, swiftly jumping over the wall, he looked around, hackles rising Sesshomaru narrowly dodged a flying arrow. Looking to where the arrow had come from he saw, his mind paused as an image of the miko that his brother had traveled with was the one shooting at him except that she was wearing a over sized blue button down. But that couldn't be she couldn't be the miko she didn't have any powers as far as he could tell and besides she would be a reincarnation she wouldn't be the same as the original.

"I missed on purpose" she said loudly into the dark "Now who are you?"

Shaking himself out of the vision he calmly walked forward into the waning light of the quarter moon.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSSSKSSKSKSK

Watching as a silver haired figure moved out of the deep shadows, surprised to see it was Sesshomaru who was quietly stalked towards her. Her night vision was terrible but with her miko powers easily at her call she was able to see his youki like an aura around him held tight to his body, which gave her some thing to aim at.

"Sesshomaru?" She whispered as her bow dropped to her side "what are you doing here? how did you find me?"

"This Sesshomaru told you he would protect you?"

"Huh so you did" She said standing and turning towards the door of the house knowing he would follow.

It looked like she was going to have to deal with Sesshomaru sooner than expected, she really hoped that he wasn't going to get too up set. Acting as nonchalant as possible Kagome put a kettle on needing to calm her nerves down. She had almost shot Sesshomaru, even though she had in the past but that was when he was the enemy, now he was a client and hopefully after all this was over a friend, hell maybe even a romantic interest, though she doubted the last one. Though there was that kiss, but it was best not to think about that one.

"Tea?" she asked getting out two cups and a small tin of loose tea.

"No thank you" he said closing the door behind him, glancing around at the sparsely furnished place, at the table and chairs in the kitchenette, the small love seat by the fireplace.

"So" she said nervously "How did you find me" her back was to him she could only feel as he moved around the small cabin.

"Your mother was of great help, though it took her a while before she would tell me where you could possibly be" He leaned against the counter top facing her as she watched the kettle heat.

Glancing out of the corner of her eye at the gorgeous man in black, black jeans and boots and a black corded sweater making him even more pale than he already was. Sesshomaru was a gorgeous man in black, the contrast suited him well, but then again so did his old outfit.

"She stalled to give me time didn't she?" Kagome knew her mother well enough that she would do something like this. Sumi also knew that Sesshomaru was a client and wanted to give her daughter time to do what ever it was she had to before the youkai was given the information to find her.

"Yes, it was most annoying, I did not like being led around by that woman" he growled in remembered annoyance.

Pulling the now boiling water off the burner and turning off the heat, Kagome fixed her tea before looking at Sesshomaru.

"Why are you here" he demanded, eyes narrowing at her relative calmness.

"I came up here to think. I do that sometimes on cases when my thinking becomes blocked or there are too many things going on at once for me to decided which route to take in my investigation. It helps me clear my thinking to take a different point of view, even though we haven't come up with much at this point"

"How did you get up here if you were two injured to walk not two days ago?" Sesshomaru growled.

Uh-Oh not good, this is not good how the hell was she going to explain how she did this with out telling him who and what she was. Luck was not with her, she was really hoping that she would get back into town with out Sesshomaru knowing where she had gone, that he wouldn't have gone to the house the other day. There was no way she could tell him just yet, no not yet, she was just starting to feeling things for the Inu lord that she had never felt for anyone before. Kagome wanted desperately to discover what these feelings meant and if Sesshomaru felt the same way, she needed to know.

Getting older was supposed to mean getting wiser but this was certainly not the case with Kagome, she was becoming tired with the way her life was empty of male attention. Her body was starved from lack of an intimate touch, and right now Sesshomaru was so close to her all she could think about was his body touching hers. He towered over her his body inches from her, a deep breath on her part would bring them into contact. It was amazing how quickly her mind tuned out her worry and Sesshomaru's demands and focused on base matters.

How her body ached to be touched by his large hands, how she wanted him to slowly unbutton her shirt and caress her breasts. She wanted his lips on her in the most intimate of ways, she wanted him, wanted him with such power that it striped her of her cognitive abilities. She wasn't stupid she knew what sex entailed, had explored her body and knew what it felt like to touch herself down there what her arousal felt like and what a release by her own hand felt like. But now, right this minute, she wanted to finally loose her virginity to some one who was worthy. She knew Sesshomaru was not the kind of guy to go and boast about his sexual conquests to the guys. He was not the kind of guy to just use her and toss her away to be forgotten. As much as she never wanted a one night stand, tonight, just tonight she would give her self the opportunity to feel. To have some one touch her, to have HIM touch her.

Parting her lips and softly running her tong over the lush pink folds, her small hand coming to rest on his chest before making it's way up to his neck and entwining her fingers in the mass of slivery hair that lay on his back.

"Sesshomaru" she whispered standing up on tip toe and bringing his lips down to her own.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Kouga stood before the grave site on his estate, and once again remembered how his mate Ayame, died. He had told her to leave Japan and let the humans fight their war, he had left and wanted her to do the same but she wouldn't leave, stubborn when pregnant she had gotten it in to her head to stay and that nothing was going to happen. With her stayed most of their children. All but two died in the bomb that hit Hiroshima, Kouga's second son and his second youngest daughter.

Relaxed in a dark Kimono his long dark wavy hair unbound around his shoulders his ocean blue eyes stared past the graves as his memory flitted around the last conversation he had with Ayame. The argument had been a bad one and had ended with him leaving with Jomei and Mitsu. Jomei looked so much like his mother yet had Kouga's personality where as Mitsu looked like her father but her personality was that of her mother. He had really loved Ayame, that love had grown from getting to know each other after Kagome had died. He had gone in to a deep depression, but Ayame had never given up and she pulled Kouga out of his small pit of despair.

Turning to go in side, the large house, Kouga wished not for the first time that he could redo his life over, or rather certain parts of it. The one thing he would never change was his children, because with out them he was nothing. Knowing that he could change nothing he switched his thoughts to more pleasant one's, such as Mitsu's mating ceremony, it was only two weeks away. Kouga sighed and wondered how he had turned into such an introspective old man.

AN: Review please.


	9. Seduction Of The High Lord

Chapter 9

"Seduction Of The High Lord"

Deepening the unexpected kiss, Sesshomaru pulled Kagome closer he could feel the way her body reacted to his every touch. It was new for him to have a woman who was honest in her reactions to his touch. When her small hand had rested against his chest he had to control himself from acting to the stirring of his blood. Then she surprised him by kissing him first, the feel of her soft lips on his brought him closer to the edge.

Her timing was perfect he didn't know how much longer he could play the gentleman. But now she was here pressing against him, he could feel her budding nipples through both of their cloths. Oh gods what would it feel like against his bare chest. He had to know, suddenly gripping her rear and squeezing before he lifted her up to the counter and ground his hard jean covered length against her cotton covered core.

Her gasp and sudden moan was music to his ears breaking the kiss to trail his lips down to her neck, her moans continued, her arousal a musky spice in his overly sensitive nose.

"B-bed" she managed to get out, as his mouth closed around the perky nipple though the fabric. Her fingers tightened in his hair, just this side of pain causing him to moan. Shivers ran down his back from the pleasure it has caused him. Standing and wrapping her legs around his waist he pressed her tight as he walked to the bed room making her cling to him in pleasure.

They landed on the bed with Sesshomaru on top of her Kagome writhed under his body her hands slipping under his sweater and pulling it in one sift motion over his head. Her hands traveled from his ears down his neck over his powerful shoulders and down his chest where she flicked his nipples causing him to shiver deliciously as her hands went lower tracing the skin just above his jeans.

Sesshomaru's mouth which had been paying homage to her neck traveled down to her collar bone nibbling lightly when he popped the first button on the shirt his lips following the path he created as he undid each. Kagome's own hands busy trying to undo his jeans, she gasped as his mouth finally found the soft skin of one breast. Griping the blankets in both hands as pleasure tingled down from the soft mounds to her core.

Getting back the ability to move after the rush of pleasure that Sesshomaru's mouth had caused, Kagome's hands once again found his zipper freeing his hard member. Gripping it lightly she circled her thumb around the soft skin of the tip, his body froze above her, a deep groan on his lips as he bit gently on the mound of her breast her hand lightly stroked his shaft as his fingers drifted down to her sheath rubbing circles through the soaked fabric.

Pulling him self from her grasp he slid down her body taking her panties with him his mouth was suddenly there licking her clean of the moisture there, it was like nothing she ever felt before Sesshomaru was like, she couldn't describe the feeling as her fingers buried deep into his hair holding him in place.

Growling deep in to his chest Sesshomaru closed his lips around her nub caressing her folds with his tong.

"Aaah, Sessh….Shessho…Maru" she cried out as a gush of liquid burst in to his mouth her hands tightening painfully in his hair.

Discarding his pants his member poised at her tight entrance his lips devouring hers imitating what he was going to do to her. Feeling her writhe under him he looked down at her.

"Oh, Kami Please, Sesshomaru I need you" She gasped out her arousal becoming too much for him to bare.

He moved then driving himself deep with in her sheath, feeling something snap from the pressure of his staff. Gold meeting shocked sapphire eyes, watching a lone tear slide down her cheek.

"You are a virgin? Why did you not tell me?" he asked incredulously

Kagome Looked up at him eyes wide, as the pain receded and was replaced by a feeling of fullness.

"Does it really matter?" she asked turning away, not wanting to see the anger in his eyes anymore.

"Yes" He said harshly "This Sesshomaru does not bed virgins" a groan escaping his throat as she shifted her hips. She was oh so tight and the pleasure from just being inside her was beginning to be too much, he wanted to move to thrust into her hard and fast, to burry him self so deep that.. his thoughts were interrupted by her small hands pushing at his shoulders.

"Get off me, then" she said a few more tears escaping her eyes "though I don't see that it matters anymore"

"No, it is too late" he bit out, his face buried in the crook of her shoulder before he began to move, slow at first, her gasp music to his ears. Sesshomaru knew that she was enjoying what he was doing. Kagome arched against him her breasts pressing against his muscular chest.

"Kagome" he growled out, a deep rumble starting in his chest. Moving faster, each thrust getting harder by degrees. She was writhing under him again her moans filling the air, his hot breath on her shoulder each thrust causing that coil in her lower abdomen to tighten.

"Oh...Maru...Kami in heaven" she moaned out as the pleasure built coiling so tight she thought she couldn't bare it, then it snapped catapulting her into a world of ecstasy moments later Sesshomaru joined her spilling his seed deep with in her.

Rolling to the side taking Kagome with him her body held close to his own, hands drifting up and down her still clothed back, the light blue men's dress shirt that was still partially unbuttoned.

"Why?" he asked eyes still closed in pleasure.

"Why what?"

"Why me?"

Confused Kagome opened her eyes looking into his handsome face his golden eyes peaking out of long dark lashes.

Seeing she was confused Sesshomaru answered her.

"Why did you choose me to take your virginity?"

Comprehension filled her sapphire eyes as she pulled away from his embrace, rising from the bed she went over to her back pack rummaging though it looking for clean cloths.

"It doesn't matter Sesshomaru" she looked out the window it was dark out the small clock on the dresser said it was about two thirty. She was tired and really didn't want to explain why she wanted him to be the one to do it, he would probably be angry.

"How good is your night vision?" she said changing the subject.

"Given that there is a quarter moon in the sky my vision is almost perfect" He said sitting up in the bed the sheets pooling in his lap he looked like a beautiful statue come to life.

"Good we might as well leave tonight instead of in the morning" she said before closing the door to the bathroom.


	10. A Series of Events

AN: Hey everyone I Just wanted to thank everyone for coming back and reading the revamped re-posts, I have made some changes to some of the chapters, bits and pieces here and there. I am re reading every chapter and I realised something. I really like this story. I apologise to every one again for taking it off but life comes at you in weird and unexpected ways and you make stupid decisions some times.

Any way please review

enjoy

Chapter 10

"A Series of Events"

It wasn't dawn yet when InuYasha's private jet landed at the Tokyo airport. He was tired and the pain of duty to Kagome was getting to him, he knew he had to talk with her mother he would do that today after he met with Sesshomaru to see how things were going with the investigation. InuYasha was certain things were going well but didn't know for sure, there was something off about Sesshomaru's voice when they had spoken over the phone the other day.

Dreading the coming visit with Kagome's mom was giving the hanyou and fluttery stomach. He was not feeling well, he didn't want to know how things had gone after she had died, he didn't want to bring back all those feelings of loss for the nice woman whom had fed him ramen and introduced him to the differences of this era.

Heaving a great sigh InuYasha disembarked from the airplane and slid into the waiting car. All he wanted to do right this moment was head back home have a little bit of a nap before heading to Sesshomaru's estate to clarify a few things before he headed out to the shrine.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

They were surrounded for the second time in three days, things could not get worse, or that's at least what Kagome thought. They were different youkai much stronger than the last bunch that had attacked them. All had swords all looked quite pissed, and Kagome was certain that she had something to do with it. All ten of the youkai surrounding them seemed more dangerous than any of the demons she had faced in the feudal era.

Sesshomaru was standing with his back to hers, staring out at the demons around them, he seemed a little annoyed with the entire situation. Having been loathe to leave her bow and quiver behind due to the situation being more dangerous than it had been when she began it. Thanking Kami at her forethought she nocked an arrow pulling her powers to the surface.

"What do you want" she demanded her voice filled with the deep power that was contained with in her.

"The western lord had been careless" said one.

"The girl is a weakness for him" hissed another.

"We will take her from him" said what looked like the leader.

The demon that had spoken last had been the tallest and most regal looking, dressed in feudal armour of a war lord, his dark blue hair and pointy ears marking him as something more.

"This Sesshomaru will not allow you to take what is his" He said glaring down the demons around him.

"Like I would go with them any way" Kagome huffed, pulling her power fully to the fore and purifying the arrow before letting it fly.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Sesshomaru could feel the purifying energy crackle along his back, could feel the power behind it, and couldn't believe that Kagome was a miko. A miko was a rare thing now in this time, it was even rarer that she was a completely trained miko. He knew that her grandfather was a priest but he didn't know how to train a miko properly so he knew there was no way she could have been taught by him. Her mother though wise in most matters from what he had gathered yesterday, wouldn't know a thing about how to go about disciplining a priestess with such powers.

He knew that she was special he just didn't know how much until now, unfortunately now was not the time to be thinking about these things.

Glaring down at the leader even though he was standing a little ways up the mountain path and technically a good twenty feet higher than the Inu lord, still managed to glare down at him. He was the great Sesshomaru, Inu Taiyoukai, lord of the west he looked up to no one.

Keeping his eyes on the blue lord Sesshomaru watched as he came down the mountain to attack.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Something had woken him, he didn't know what as he lay there drifting until the sound came again. The ringing of the phone brought him out of the drifting, that and his wife's gentle prodding.

"Shippo, answer the phone, I'm trying to sleep" Rin mumbled before she rolled back over burying her head in the pillow once more.

Grabbing the phone and placing it to his ear, Shippo barked into the phone.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Gees Shippo, it's already ten in the morning what the hell are you doing sleeping in" InuYasha's voice came over the phone.

"We got to bed very late" the kitsune said sneering into the phone knowing that the hanyou could hear the inflection.

"I'm going to go see Kagome's mom today I just wanted to know if you wanted to come along"

"You mean your finally got the guts to go and talk to her, fuck InuYasha it's been ten years ya think the might be a little pissed that you didn't come and see her sooner"

"Shippo I already thought about that but I grieved twice for her I know it was selfish but I have to do this before I move on with my life, before I can love another. Please just come with me"

"Oh fine, when do you want to go?"

"I'm waiting in the driveway; you wouldn't answer the door so I called" A weak growl sounded through the phone.

"You owe me for this" Shippo said sitting up in bed

"Hey you wanted to meet Kagome's mom a long time ago, so why you bitching now?"

Shippo hung up the phone with out answering, deciding to get dressed instead.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSK

It was a long drive from Shippo's house to the Higarashi shrine. Both hanyou and kitsune spent the time in silence.

InuYasha didn't know what exactly how he was going to approach but he did need to talk to Sumi Higurashi, he wasn't the only one who needed closure.

Pulling the silver BMW up near the ever so high steps, InuYasha stepped out of the vehicle. Looking towards the shrine above, 'It hasn't changed at all in the past ten years' he thought to him self.

Looking at Shippo his heart sank that much further, he was such an idiot and things didn't have to be this way he should have come back the day Kagome died. He had gone so long without her that he had almost lost him self to the waves of time. InuYasha knew that all the excuses in the world would not make up for the fact that Kagome was gone it would never bring her back. He just hoped that sooner or later Sumi Higurashi would forgive him.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Sesshomaru walked into his large mansion Kagome following close on his heals, knowing now that it had been entirely too dangerous to run off to the slayers village on her own. Had Sesshomaru not come along when he did things would defiantly

"Now that we are somewhere safe" he said in that deep sexy voice of his. "You can tell me what I want to know"

"Oh and what would that be?" she asked a little defensively, responding to the tone in his voice.

Grabbing her by the shoulders he brought her closer to his face, her sapphire eyes widened a little from the sudden movement.

"What did you want to know that has made you so angry" she sounded calm, a little too calm to his liking.

"You know things about me that only my own kind knows, you are a miko with strong holy powers. That kind of power I haven't seen in over five hundred years" He growled out.

"Do you have a point or do you make a habit of stating the obvious" she said pulling out of his grasp. Turning to glare at him, he could feel her own anger radiating off her, eyes sparking with her own power. She turned to him a few feet away now a slight glow tingeing her body.

"Big fucking deal, so I have Miko powers, your how old, grow up already"

"You Miko are starting to make me angry, you will not like me when I'm angry" he glared, despite the fact that they had been intimate, it was time he received the answers to his questions and he didn't care at the moment whether or not she got angry.

She laughed outright then, one of those outright angry, ironic laughs.

"I've seen you angry before and honestly I'm not scared, hell you even tried to kill me"

"What? who are" his hands were once again on her shoulders as he gave her a little shake forcing her to look into his eyes.

The doors to the study were thrown open at that moment, startling Kagome as InuYasha came running in, clad in jeans and a tee shirt his long hair pulled up in a pony tail.

"Hey Sesshomaru, you'll never guess, Kagome she's..." he trailed off and then stopped dead in his tracks.

Turning to look at the hanyou Sesshomaru looked to see what he was looking at. Kagome whom had turned to see whom had entered, stood stock still her mouth partly open as she looked at Sesshomaru's brother.

Shaking off the Taiyoukai's hands as if they had never been there to begin with. Kagome walked forward a few steps her eyes not moving from InuYasha. She couldn't believe it, he was here, he was alive.

"In..InuYasha" she said softly, a few tears rolling out of the corners of her eyes, all she wanted to do at the moment was throw her self in to his arms.

"Kagome" He walked forward, they both did standing less then a foot apart.

"Your still alive...after all this time" she said reaching up to catch the tail of his hair that had come over his shoulder.

"You didn't die" his fingers touched her cheek lightly, it was a relief for him to finally see her, things had never been the same since she had gone. Now she was back and here in front of him now he could say all the things he wanted to say to her, all the things he had kept to himself five hundred years ago when he should have told her.

They stood there for a moment just staring in to each others eyes then suddenly they were in each others arms.

"I missed you" InuYasha said softly breathing in her scent, though it was mixed with his brothers he didn't mind, it was Kagome.

"I missed you too, oh Kami you have no idea" she said giving him a squeeze, her head on his shoulder.

Watching as the miko and hanyou embraced, Sesshomaru felt as though this was familiar to him, his head started to hurt, a great pounding sensation. The pain steadily grew then he felt something in his head snap and the pain subside. Suddenly everything came back to him, memories that he had forgotten were there, were suddenly at the fore. He remembered trying to kill Kagome in his fathers tomb after she had done what the brothers could not, he remembered the countless confrontations with her and his brother. Everything came back into sharp focus, and what bothered him the most was not the fact that he had forgotten all this but the sight of Kagome in InuYasha's arms, especially now that they had been intimate_._


	11. A Feral Declaration

AN: Hey so here's the revamped ch 11 there's a bit more content, I'm getting closer to getting all the chapters out again, but for the "NEW" chapter I would llike some Idea's pitched My way, What would you all like to see, or what would you not like to see. I ask because there is always people who want to see different stuff like a lemon for chapter 18 "ooooh" So I ask you now to tell me because I will take the most popular and incorperate it into that chapter.

Thanks again

penelope

Chapter 11

"A Feral Declaration"

He was finally standing there with his arms around her, breathing in her scent. He was in heaven and feeling good. Five hundred years and he finally was able to see her again, it was almost too good to be true.

"InuYasha" Kagome said looking up at him her hands going to the side of his face.

He looked down at her his eyes expectant.

"What happened to you ears?" she asked her voice quiet.

Smiling he raised one hand up to release the tie holding his hair in place, he watched her face as his hair cascaded down around his shoulders as his ears were once again revealed. He watched as her hands went to the fuzzy appendages and began to rub the furry ears, his eyes closed in pleasure and he rested his forehead against hers as he fought the urge to pull her tight to his body.

Opening his eyes suddenly to a loud growl from across the room InuYasha gaze landed on Sesshomaru the once golden orbs of the Inu Lord now a deep ruby. Pulling Kagome behind him InuYasha stepped forward his eyes locked with Sesshomaru's, this didn't bode well and he didn't know if he could control Sesshomaru's beast however he was going to try. InuYasha didn't know what was going on, the fact that Sesshomaru had lost control of his beat was an event that never happened. Something was wrong and the hanyou knew that whatever was going on could possibly put Kagome in danger. Watching as the ruby eyes started to glare more fiercely at him, that was when InuYasha knew that it was him that Sesshomaru's beast was angry at.

"Sesshomaru?" InuYasha said his voice soft and even.

"Get away from her" his voice was deeper than usual with a raspy edge to it.

"InuYasha, what's going on?" her voice sounded confused, he knew better not to take his eyes off of his brother when he was like this.

"It's Sesshomaru's beast, it's taken over"

"She is ours, hanyou, get your taint away from her" though the Inu Lord was standing regally glaring at the hanyou.

InuYasha paused for a moment truly allowing the situation run through his mind , this was something that he didn't expect. Sesshomaru's beast had laid claim to Kagome but the only way it would do that would be if they had... He sniffed the air to confirm his suspicions.

"Kagome were you and Sesshomaru...intimate?" he asked wanting really badly to look at her but he knew better Sesshomaru would attack him the moment he let his guard down.

"What does that have to do with anything, my personal life is none of your business, InuYasha. It's been how long and all you can think about to ask me is if I slept with Sesshomaru, well if you must know, yeah, so we had sex, but that is all it was, a good time"

"Kagome, with Inu's it's only 'just sex' so long as the female is not a virgin" His voice was infinitely calm, his eyes still on his brother. InuYasha knew Kagome would get pissed off, she was still the same person as she had been whey they had been traveling together the only difference now was that she was ten years older.

"WHAT? Are you saying that because I was an...innocent that he now sees me as...what?"

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

"You Miko are our mate" Sesshomaru's beast hissed from those perfect lips.

"No, way" her voice turned high and screechy, ooh she didn't want to get into this right now she had just been reunited with her very best friend and Sesshomaru was trying to claim her as his...mate? this wasn't they way this was supposed to happen, damn it all. She wasn't hired by the taiyoukai to become his mate, sure they had had sex but that wasn't going to stop her from figuring out what the hell was going on. She would find out why not only Sesshomaru was being attacked and whom was behind it but also why she was being included in the attacks. And there was no way she was going to allow him to claim her because he took her virginity, she didn't want Sesshomaru to 'do the right thing' by her, she was a grown woman and she didn't want to be tied to anyone at the moment.

"Kagome I don't think that this is something you can argue over" InuYasha said.

InuYasha seemed entirely too calm about this and it suddenly occurred to her that she was furious. No man or demon had claim to her, had she truly wanted to get married she would haven done so with Hojo.

"Okay, let me get this straight, because I had never had sex with any one before him, I'm now his mate?"

"Sort of, it's a little more complicated than that"

"Enough" Sesshomaru's beast bellowed into the room, his features growing more feral by the second. "Return to my side and the hanyou shall live"

Her eyes flashed with anger and power, the demon was making her angry and that was not good.

"Listen, Sesshomaru" she was practically yelling "Last night was just sex, do you understand, you hired me to find who was after you, I didn't sign up to be your mate. And just because we had sex doesn't mean I suddenly love you, sure your attractive but you know what so are several other males out there"

"Uh, Kagome" InuYasha said trying to interrupt but she just ignored him

"You are all alike thinking that just because you say something is yours suddenly it is, or just because you fuck someone that gives you the right to "claim" them. Kami your as bad as Kouga" whirling she made her way to the door.

"KAGOME"

"WHAT?" she screamed whirling back around to see what the hanyou wanted.

Ooh that wasn't good.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

"What do you want, runt?" Kouga asked as he stood behind his large oak desk looking out the window of his study his back to the kitsune whom was standing near the door.

He had heard him enter and regardless of how quietly he stepped Kouga had always been able to hear him. He didn't know what would bring Sesshomaru's little spy to his door, though he did want to know he wasn't sure it was worth it, then again sometimes the squirt did have useful information.

"InuYasha and I found out something you might want to know"

"Oh and what's that?"

"Have you heard about what's been going on with Sesshomaru?" Shippo asked the eastern lord.

"No" was Kouga's clipped answer.

"Oh good then he's been keeping it well under wraps"

"Why did you bring that up if he was doing a good job of hiding what ever the hell has been going on with him"

"Mmm, don't know really" he said looking as innocent as possible for a five hundred year old kitsune.

Kouga finally turned around to see Shippo a mischievous light in his eyes that was completely at odds with the gray dress slacks and baby blue button down that was rolled up to his elbows.

His own clothing a pair of blue jeans and a white fitted tee which displayed his muscles and broad shoulders gave him the bad boy image, like the one's in those movies.

"Why are you really here?" he asked not liking the look that Shippo was giving him.

"Oh nothing much really" he said in a cheerfully dismissive tone "We just found out that Kagome's still alive"

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKKSK

He knew if he played with Kouga a little he would get the desired reaction out of the old wolf, and what a reaction .

The old wolf had paused as the name brought back forcefully all the feelings that he had suppressed for the girl after she had supposedly died.

"Ka..Kagome...you mean she's...she's alive?" he asked in a quiet disbelieving voice.

"Yep" Shippo said again being over cheerful "According to her mom she was returned to her own time the moment Naraku was destroyed. She's been running her own investigative firm for the past eight years K-Rashi investigations ring a bell"

Kouga gaped she had been under their noses the entire time, hell the vice president of his own production company had hired her a few years ago. He didn't know if this was good or bad she had been here in Tokyo the entire time, they could have...

"For someone who usually has something to say to everything you sure are speechless"

"It's not every day when the girl you wanted to be with forever comes back from the dead"


	12. Are You My Weakness?

Chapter 12

"Are You My Weakness?"

InuYasha Knew that Sesshomaru was going to go berserk the moment Kagome tried to leave, and he was right the Inu lord was transforming in to his true form. This did not bode well for them he knew he would not be able to control Sesshomaru in his true form. Kagome, he knew, didn't know what was going on or how to stem the situation from turning deadly. He was going to try to make sure that everything got better he was not going to allow Kagome to loose a chance at true love because of her stubbornness.

Inu's mated for life and now that Sesshomaru's beast if not Sesshomaru him self had claimed the girl. InuYasha knew that in order for the Taiyoukai to allow his beast to take over he had to have some kind of feelings for Kagome. He also knew that for Kagome to give up her virginity that she had to feel something for Sesshomaru, and though for years he had longed to be her one and only InuYasha knew now that he was right never to act upon his feelings the fates had intended more for her than he could provide.

And now with Sesshomaru about to transform into his true form he knew for sure that though he had a place in her life it would never and had never been intended that he be by her side and father of her pups.

"KAGOME" InuYasha yelled watching a she whirled around her face going from furious to astonished.

"WHAT?" she yelled back as she turned.

Sesshomaru was slowly turning his markings were becoming jagged; his hair shaggier, his claws longer and his skin was starting to get fuzzy.

"If you leave Sesshomaru will go into a killing rage. Go to him an he will calm"

She eyed the hanyou dubiously.

"Please Kagome his instincts are telling him to keep you here, near him at all costs"

He watched as something passed over her face, though not knowing what it was he watched as she walked slowly to the Inu lord.

She stood with in arms length of Sesshomaru, weary of going further. Kagome stood there looking in to the eyes of the Taiyoukai and for a moment she felt regret that she even slept with him, that she allowed herself that one moment of weakness. Then suddenly she was in Sesshomaru's arms his face buried in her neck breathing in her scent.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Sesshomaru Felt himself calm the moment she was in his arms, his beast receded as her earthy clean scent filled his nostrils. He prided himself on his control and he had lost it like a young pup, this was completely intolerable he Sesshomaru an Inu Taiyoukai of over a thousand years could not act like he was a teenager. However much he loathed it he did not regret whom was chosen to be his mate, she was perfect for him. It was not going to be easy to allow her to leave his side but he knew she would just resent him if she was not able to go. He would allow her time to get used to it, though she wasn't marked and could still break the bond between them, he would still give her time to adjust.

"Stay" he pleaded "Just for tonight, the bond is too new for me to control my beast if you try to leave again" his whispered words were for her ears only. He felt her tense for a moment before she relaxed, he let out a breath he hadn't even realised he was holding.

"Okay" she whispered back in to his elegantly pointed ear.

Looking up Sesshomaru noticed that the hanyou was no where in sight. I was just as well, his beast saw him as competition and though sometimes it was fun to try and hurt InuYasha killing him would not be a good idea. Glancing down at the girl in his arms he realized that he truly didn't want to let her go, there was more to his feelings than he realized even if he really didn't want to look to deep.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

She was alive, for the first time in over five hundred years Kouga's heart awakened with the knowledge that his first true love was here, alive. Tomorrow he would go to the address that Shippo had supplied him, he didn't know what he was going to do it had been so long and he was not the young guileless wolf he used to be. He was different now, he was old and he felt it, felt it with his entire body he didn't want that he wanted her to see him the way he used to be.

The care free wolf he was the one who was always saying that she was his woman.

But people change and grow and live and mature, and only sometimes do they actually remember the people who made them who they are.

The years after Kagome's supposed death were the hardest on him it had been nearly ten years before he let him self feel again and another ten before he let Ayame into his heart. He had loved Ayame dearly though they had had their problems and every once and a while the arguments got pretty bad, and those were usually over the kids. Kouga loved Kagome still but he wasn't sure where he stood, actually he was never sure of where he stood in her affections, after he had met her she was always with that dog breath InuYasha and he knew she had loved him with all her heart. What if she didn't want to see him what if he was always just a charity case to her, what if she was just always nice to him because she was a nice person?

These thoughts were getting him nowhere and he was not going to go another five hundred years with out at least saying good bye to her, or something all he knew was that he needed to see her he needed closure at the very least before he moved on. His thoughts were complicated, mixed up and though he didn't know what he was going to do he trusted Kami to figure things out.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

The day had started off good for him, finding out that his pseudo mother was still alive made his heart sing with joy. Just finding out that Sesshomaru had claimed said pseudo mother as his mate was rather disturbing. That was the one union that he never expected, surely InuYasha would have been her first pick or even Kouga, just not Sesshomaru.

These things were completely weirding Shippo out, his pseudo father in law and his pseudo mother. Rin was going to flip, in a good way he hoped, when she heard the news, she had always loved Kagome and even missed her after her supposed death. Now that they knew that she was alive every one had different feelings about the situation, Shippo knew that there was going to be a lot of shit hitting the fan over the next few days and though he still wanted to see his "Mother" he didn't want anyone else to be around when he did, he had been hit hard when they thought she was dead.

Things were going to be very different all this and they still had to figure out what was going on with Sesshomaru's blackmailer. That situation was something else entirely, Shippo had been working on it for a while but because of whom he was connected to he was getting no where with his questioning. Which is why Sesshomaru had hired a private investigator, whom Shippo hadn't found out who she was yet. He didn't get it, it shouldn't be that hard to find out her background find out who she was but there was nothing her name brought up absolutely nothing. Normally that wouldn't have bothered him he would have just dug deeper but there was nothing he just needed a few more days and he might find what he needed than again, maybe not.

There was a reason behind everything that had been going on with Sesshomaru hopefully there would soon be answers, because things were going down hill from what he could tell.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Pleasure coursed though his body as he pounded into the hooker beneath him, her screams of pain had long since been silenced as he brought himself to climax. Dante always did his best thinking like this, the scent of death around him, the scent of his arousal permeating the air. He now knew how to get back at the Inu lord he now knew his weakness.

Pulling out of the dead girls body Dante headed for the shower, he felt refreshed felt content for the moment. His attack on the human girl and Sesshomaru yielded such wonderful information he thought he would pee his pants, well nothing quite so undignified but still. Soon very soon everything would be in place for him to commence his plan.


	13. You thought I was Dead?

Chapter 13

"You thought I was Dead?"

They had slept the rest of the day and through the night but Kagome had finally woken just before dawn; Sesshomaru was still soundly sleeping, a state she found unusual for the Taiyoukai. Kagome found it odd that he could sleep through all the noise she had made as well as her moving from under his arm, though she had placed a large pillow for her substitute he hadn't moved throughout the entire process. Quickly leaving the premises Kagome headed home she needed to do some thinking and after the attack on her self and Sesshomaru yesterday she knew she shouldn't go back to her little thinking spot.

The drive to the house was quiet but her mind was whirling with what had happened yesterday, it all had been quite the revelation; she supposed she knew quite a bit about demons but not there mating rituals, things were going to be weird for a while. She didn't know whether she was going to fight Sesshomaru's claim or not, she was sure she had every right to, however there had been things since the other night she couldn't ignore, like the fact that since her very first meeting with the Inu lord she had been intrigued with him had a slight crush on him but at the time InuYasha had her heart. Seeing Sesshomaru again after ten years had caused a very strange fluttering sensation in the pit of her stomach which she knew wasn't nervousness; it was something more; something exciting. Kagome knew that she had never felt this way with InuYasha as much as she had loved him and it made her wonder what kind of love she had felt for the hanyou.

Why did Sesshomaru affect her so much, why did she sleep with him, why did she do any of the things she had while in his company. All this was giving her a head ache but it was things she needed to think about, she was now Sesshomaru's mate, and to fault her own ignorance would probably be difficult she should have known better; she should have just slept with Hojo if she just wanted to loose her virginity if she just wanted to experience it and not be an anomaly. Her body had been starved for the touch of a man and had responded with lighting fast reactions when Sesshomaru had touched her.

She didn't know what to do and hoped that she wouldn't get pregnant, that human contraceptives would work against his demon seed and prevent it. Sure there was the morning after pill but she knew it only worked with in the first three days and it was to late to take that road, that and the doctor wouldn't give it too her if she was already on the pill and had never missed one.

She was feeling things she really didn't want to at the moment things that were harder to deal with than she ever thought possible. For years she thought InuYasha long dead, all her former companions long dead; there had to be a reason for them not to show up when she returned from the past after Naraku's defeat. There had to be some reason why and the only thing she could come up with was that they had all died.

The day Sesshomaru had come to her, she was too surprised to ask the questions she truly wanted to; and over the following days she could never get up the courage to ask because the Inu Lord seemed to have no idea who she was and it wasn't until yesterday that he even remembered. These thoughts were depressing and she was emotionally confused about her feelings for the Sesshomaru, but right now she needed some space she needed to get her mind away from him and back on track, back on the case; she needed to work on her cars her mind would clear and everything would come much easier and perhaps she would even be able to get a hold on this case.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

His plans were in place and now he needed to put them in action, the first step was the Miko, she was the key to getting to Sesshomaru; that pup was going to die he would have his revenge he would make them pay. He would take away everything that the Inu Lord cared about before he destroyed him, he would take away his mate just as Takeo, the great dog demon had taken away Dante's mate before the bond could be complete, then he would destroy the bastard son of the demoness that was to be his.

SSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKKSSKSKSK

Kouga Sat in his car a long time before he was able to work up the courage to even leave the car, five hundred years and he was nervous about how she would react to seeing him again. What would she say? He had never been a coward in his life, never been afraid of how someone would react, even in his business he was always ruthless, always demanding. Today, however he was nervous and scared but he was going to see Kagome, his woman, his friend, and he would finally be able to let go of his regret at not being able to save her.

Finally leaving the dark green Porsche Kouga headed for the large estate house. The beautifully planted garden caught his attention, it had been planted to resemble the field of wild blue bells that he had taken her to years ago. It had been the third time he had been able to take Kagome out from under InuYasha's nose he had taken her to this field under the moonlight. It had been the most romantic time he had spent with her, she didn't know it at the time but he had been courting her, and from the looks of things she had remembered and cherished that night.

He lifted his hand to knock but didn't get the chance as the door was opened from under his hand. The woman in the door wearing a pair of cut off jean shorts and a black tank top, her long black hair swept up in to a high ponytail her back was to him but her scent...

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

"Okay, I'll be in the shop" Kagome said turning around and running right into a very sold; very male chest.

"Um.. sorry" she said into the shirt covered muscle as she tried to back away but two strong arms held her in place.

Lifting her head she looked up in to the only slightly older looking face of a certain wolf demon.

"Kouga?" Kagome whispered his name like she couldn't believe that he was here.

"Kagome, I...we all thought, you had died" his voice was soft.

'Died' she thought

"You thought I was dead, but I don't understand...wait, you can explain over a cup of coffee" she said opening the door at her back.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

She was gone, only her scent lingered on the sheets, the sense of panic was unbelievable, overwhelming. The bond wasn't complete and because of that he had no idea where she had gone off to. Dressed in only a pair of silky white pajama bottoms, Sesshomaru had searched his house top to bottom and only when he got to the kitchen did he find some evidence as to where she had gone.

A letter was placed in the center of the mahogany table.

_Dear Sesshomaru_

_I didn't want you to worry about where I have gone, I just went to my house, I need to think about everything that has happened in the past few days. I know this is not what you wanted, and if I could take it back I would, but things have gone on a different path. I don't want to burden you, what happened between us was a mistake. I need to spend at least a few days alone to try to find a way out of this so that you could be with some one you want. _

_I'm really sorry this happened_

_Kagome _

_His heart constricted, it wasn't a mistake and their joining was fated to be, it had been divine intervention. Sesshomaru wasn't going to let her go, he wasn't going to allow her to break the bond that was between them already. What if she had already conceived what if she was pregnant, he knew it would take a few weeks to be sure but still he would not allow her to separate them his beast wanted her, hell he wanted her plain and simple. There was something about her that caused his beast to calm and allowed him self to think clearly when ever she was around. Making love to her was like no other, he had never felt for anyone else what he felt for her. He would make her fall for him what ever it took he would hear those three little words from her lips._


	14. In Trouble, Sort of

Chapter 14

"In Trouble, Sort of"

Brewing a fresh pot of coffee, Kagome turned back to the Ookami sitting at her kitchen table. He hadn't changed though he was broader in the shoulders and his ocean blue eyes and a few more laugh lines around the edges, but it was still Kouga the same wolf demon whom had tried to make her fall in love with him.

"Um, what brings you here, Kouga?" She asked nervously as she adjusted the hem of her cut off jeans.

"You, Kagome" he said smoothly. It was the same voice that had tried to seduce her years ago but she had been blinded by her "love" for InuYasha. A small smile touched the corner of Kouga's lips.

"Me? But how, if you thought I was dead, how did you find me?"

"InuYasha finally went to the shrine that was built around to the bone eaters well and talked to your mother she told him where to find you" He said accepting a cup of coffee from her as she sat down opposite him.

"Okay, but how did you find me?" she was a little confused unless the hanyou and the Ookami were able to make friends over the centuries…

"Oh, Shippo told me" he smirked, a moment later her coffee cup hit the floor her face in shock "Oh I guess you weren't told, oops" he murmured a little sheepishly.

"You didn't seem too surprised when I mentioned InuYasha"

"I saw him last night. So I suppose it's too much to hope that Sango and Miroku are.." she trailed off realizing the foolishness of that statement, she had scene there graves with her own eyes. Her head bowed in sadness. The magic she had witnessed years ago was now dimmed from the world, it was no longer the vast forests filled with magical beings and demons, witches and miko's, the world had evolved.

"It's Okay Kagome, they lived a long, long time" Moving to the chair closer to Kagome, he put his arm around her giving her a gentle squeeze, pausing his nose twitched and a familiar scent wafted from the miko.

"Yes they did" she said a little exasperated with her self. "I really don't want to talk about this right now; honestly I would rather know what you have been up to for the past five hundred years. You know stuff like, are you mated, did you have kids? How did you and InuYasha come to civil speaking terms? Did you ever come to civil speaking terms? What have you been doing? How has the industrial age been treating you?" she was breathing heavy by the time she finished her rant and more than just annoyed. Angry at her self for allowing such thoughts in the first place; she didn't want Kouga's pity for her over friends that had died over five hundred years ago.

"Uh, Sure Kagome" She had always been scary when she was angry.

A moment later Kagome's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" she asked in to the receiver as she stood and walked a little ways away from Kouga to the kitchen counter. Head bowed as she looked at one of the plants sitting on the kitchen window sill.

A long pause then her head shot up and her attention was no longer on the plant.

"Are you sure?" she asked, she could feel Kouga's attention on her back, the Ookami was trying to listen in.

Another pause.

"Okay, thanks" closing the flip phone she looked at Kouga. "Um it was great seeing you again, but I have to go, something important has come up"

She left the room, leaving a dumbfounded wolf in the kitchen but she had more important things to do right now than worry about him. She just got a break in the case and everything was going to go differently now she would have something to concentrate on other than Sesshomaru and this mating bond.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSK

Flash Back

The castle was on fire under the full moon, the flames seemed to lick the sky it self. For years the castle had been the strong hold of the eastern bat demon lords, that was until a few moments ago.

Dante watched from the shadows of the forest as the great dog demon; Inu Tashio ran in to the night in his true form carrying the beautiful elemental demoness, Nani. Anger seethed with in him, the blinding light of the massive fire which was destroying his ancestral home, caused Dante's feral side to show, but worst of all was that his new bride had been taken from him. That traitorous Daiyoukai had broken a treaty that had lasted three hundred years, over a woman but not just any woman.

Years ago Septimus, Dante's father, had arranged for the union between Dante and the northern lord through his daughter, Nani. Now tonight; everything had been destroyed and his inner demon was protesting the loss of its mate. It had made no sense, the attack was sudden and in the confusion Inu Tashio had taken Nani.

He would have his revenge on The Tashio, and any child that Nani bared for that demon.

End Flash Back

SKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKSKKSK

His pacing had yield nothing, neither had his mutterings under his breath, the world kept turning and his mate was still not at his side the way she was supposed to be. After having gotten dressed in gray slacks and a white button down and light gray tie the Inu Lord had pulled him self away from his house and to his company after two days of sitting around trying to control his beast so he could go about his daily life before he went insane. Out of respect for her space he had allowed her to remain at her house undisturbed, in a day or two he would go and talk to her.

Sitting behind his desk trying not to think about Kagome, Sesshomaru kept his head in his paper work forcing a level of concentration previously unachieved by the taiyoukai for several centuries. He didn't notice the knock on the door or the fact that the door opened when an acknowledgment wasn't heard. It wasn't until a familiar hand covered the piece of paper Sesshomaru was working on that he looked up.

InuYasha stood before him finally able to turn the taiyoukai attention on to him self.

"I'm busy InuYasha, what do you want?"

"Finally able to get out of the house I see" the hanyou commented a smirk plastered it self on his lips as he fell backwards into one of chairs facing Sesshomaru's desk.

"Indeed" He replied sitting back in his chair eyeing the hanyou "What do you want"

"Um, well I was wondering if you had heard or seen Kagome in the past two days?"

Instincts suddenly on high alert Sesshomaru's eyes turned a little pink around the edges.

"Explain" came the Inu Lord's stiff reply.

"Well I went to her house yesterday to visit with her, you know catch up on old times she could tell me how the past ten years were for her, you know" receiving a glare from his brother InuYasha continued with his story "any way, so I went there and was told by some guy named Kai, that she was off visiting her mom but I went and saw Mrs. Higarashi and she said she hadn't seen Kagome, since right before she left to the an old village about a week ago. I'm a little worried, that Kai guy didn't seem to know anything and it's not like Kagome to not tell some one where she is especially now since she's bonded with you, didn't you know she was gone?"

His eyes were darkening with each word that InuYasha spoke.

"The bond is not complete she has not been marked yet, she is unsure of my feelings for her as well as her own for me. I do believe the night we were intimate was more for something to do than out of any feelings for me. She says that it was a mistake and she is looking for a way to break the bond between us"

"Woh, what do you mean you didn't mark her? Are you crazy, and as for her feelings, I've never seen her look the way she looked at you the other night. When she had feelings for me she never once looked at me that way, I don't think that she had ever been in love with me but I know she cared about me but your different, I can tell"

"It does not matter how she feels, InuYasha, I am not going to let her break this bond between us. For the first time in my life I feel whole, being separated from her has been hard but I will see to it that she is safe" Sesshomaru said standing "Come little brother we will find Shippo first and get him to track her credit cards and see where she was last"

To his credit InuYasha didn't say another word and followed Sesshomaru out of his office and to the BMW waiting in the presidents/owner's parking space.

SKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Two days she had been in this stinking hole, two days of playing lackey to some lower level demon in some gang that she could purify in a single burst, two days of dressing in really tight black leather pants, four inch healed knee high black boots, black bodice/corset looking thing and a three quarter length black leather jacket and hair pulled up in a high pony tail. It had been a tough two days she had fought a lot of the demons in order to gain rank, those Jujutsu lesson's she had been taking over the past ten years were defiantly worth it. Just over an hour a go she finally heard what she had been waiting to hear, one of the ancient demon's were out and about and using some of the more powerful of the younger demons' whom hadn't had a proper guiding hand. These younger demon's were said to have been attacking The Western Lord, this was the break she had needed this was what she was looking for and now she needed to get out of here before she was found out as whom and what she was. They didn't need to find out that, sexy and dangerous Kara Negumi was really Kagome Higarashi private investigator.

As she looked around the underground lair of the Yakuza based gang and started to form her plan, it was easy to get in but getting out; that was hard.

SKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

"Okay, So I went a head and pulled her phone records as well" Shippo said looking at the sheets of paper in front of him. "Turns out she's been making a lot of calls, but the number she's calling isn't all that important"

"What the hell Shippo, why not, Kagome went missing for crying out loud and you say it's not important where she was calling" InuYasha was beyond annoyed though Sesshomaru was doing better than he was in the nerves department.

"No it's not important, see she left the GPS device on in her cell and I was able to track it and where she 's calling from"

"And that would be?" Sesshomaru asked the busy Kitsune.

"The lower south east quadrant of the city"

"But that's all Yakuza territory, hell even most humans try to avoid that section of the city. What in the name of hell would she be doing there?" InuYasha was incredulous, that was a very dangerous part of the city.

"I do not know, InuYasha how ever I think we should go and check"

Shippo handed over the address where she last used her phone and the two inu brother left.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKKSK

This was the third fight today she had been in, it was getting annoying no scratch that it was worse than annoying, she was getting angry. Kagome wasn't even paying attention as she viciously punched the demon she was fighting in the stomach. Her body was on auto pilot her mind else where, on Sesshomaru, actually; what was he doing right now? did he even notice she had been gone for almost three days now? did he even care? that kind of depressing thing.

Landing the final blow to the weak youkai in front of her something caught the edge of her senses, something powerful, something familiar. Her head shot up and her attention was completely on her surroundings on every exit, every person and demon in the room and the funny thing was no one seemed to notice that a very power full demon was coming.

Pulling on her jacket, Kagome went to her favorite place in the underground, it was one of the few places down here she felt safe, it was the closest thing to a tree she could find, the scaffolding near one of the entrances was the only place no one else wanted to perch.

She now recognized the youki that was coming down the hall but it wasn't who she was expecting she could have sworn for a moment that it was...

Though completely out of place in the underground in his Gucchi shoes and gray Armani dress pants and white button down, InuYasha gave off the aura of dangerous and powerful demon as he came through one of the stone arches.

"What do you want heir to the west" Huso, the leader of the gang demanded from his throne like chair near the back of the room.

"You have something that belongs to my brother" he stated calmly

Kagome laughed "Awww, did the puppy lose his toy?" She said flipping down near InuYasha pretending she didn't know him.

"DO NOT INSULT THE LORD OF THE WEST, KARA" Huso yelled at Kagome.

"But I want to play" Kagome pouted "beating up these moron all day is not entraining anymore" she said playing the role she created for her self.

Coming away from the throne and pulling her roughly by her hair to his side, her head tilted back as his grip did not let up and she was forced down on to her knees her face dangerously close to his hip. Huso lowered his voice.

"For that You will be punished, I'll give you something to do with those hands and that pretty little mouth of yours and trust me you will enjoy ever second of it"

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER" Came Sesshomaru's voice from the shadows; his gray suit just as out of place as InuYasha's.

SSKSKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKSK

His beast was telling him to kill the man holding Kagome by the hair, but she didn't look afraid of the weak demon holding her. She wasn't even surprised that she was being treated such. Once the inu lord had spoke had she feared, could she be afraid of him, did she run away from to this because she didn't want to be with him that was an incredibly depressing though. Did she dislike him that much that she was willing to be with that...thing.

Breaking out of Huso's grasp Kagome stood in front of the demon leader and glared at the Inu Lord and his brother.

"I am not going back to you" she stated eyes trying to tell him something but what he could not say.

"You will, you should have picked a different name, Kagome, Kara doesn't suit you"

"Damn you Sesshomaru, why couldn't you just leave me alone for a little longer before you decided you missed me enough to look for me" Genuinely pissed off now as she stomped over to him.

"I will always find you, no matter where you go" she was standing in front of him now, sweeping her up into his arms he sped out of the Yakuza underground, leaving InuYasha to take up the rear.

SSKSKSKSKSKSKKSKSKSKKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSK

Sitting in the back seat of Sesshomaru's BMW while Sesshomaru drove and InuYasha rode shot gun, pissed her off even more. Not that she wanted to sit beside Sesshomaru any way's she felt like she was about to boil over.

"You ruined everything" she yelled "I didn't need your help"

"It looked to me like you did" Sesshomaru stated calmly "In fact it looked like you were about to be raped"

"Oh please" she huffed "like that would have happened"

"Do you have any idea how dangerous those people were" InuYasha asked he had been just as worried about Kagome especially when she appeared not to know him.

"Yes, Damn it, I do. I was undercover, I was trying to get information on Sesshomaru's blackmailer"

InuYasha opened his mouth to say something but stopped, that had not been what he was expecting her to say, trying again he opened his mouth.

"Wait a second, your the investigator" a dumbfounded look crossed his face, before it turned into one of shock.

"Yes, why do you think I was down there?"

"We thought you may have been kidnapped, what we saw was entirely unexpected" Sesshomaru said "You told Kai that you went to visit you mother"

"Yeah so, I always tell him that when I go undercover, I don't need people looking for me when I'm in situations like that"

"You do not need to look any more, I do not want you in the path of danger"

Rolling her eyes at the back of Sesshomaru's head, Kagome crossed her arms again.

"Oh please, can I be your little house wife Sesshomaru? I so want to be bare foot and pregnant" the sarcasm was thick in her voice.

"If only dealing with you was that simple" he returned

"Give me a break, Sesshomaru, you hired me to find your blackmailer and damn it I'm going to find him" glaring at the back of his head for a moment before she watched the scenery of the city go by.


	15. Your not going anywhere

Chapter 15

"Your not going anywhere"

"From now on you will have some one with you at all times to prevent this from happening again" Sesshomaru lectured as he paced in front of Kagome whom was sitting calmly at her kitchen table in a comfy pair of pyjama's lavender in color and a slightly darker purple robe, a mug of earl gray in her hand. InuYasha who was also sitting at the table on the other side a cup of coffee in his hand nodding with his brother's proclamation.

"Bull shit" she muttered taking a sip of tea, Sesshomaru's eyes glaring at her.

"Do you have any idea how much danger you were in? they were not just demons and humans in a gang they were demons and humans in a Yakuza gang" He had raised his voice slightly which was a rarity for him.

"And do you know how many contacts I just lost because of you just barging in down there, they know me now and because I know there secrets they will try to make sure I never speak another word to any one. I was going to fake my death they would have never known, I wasn't in any danger but I certainly am now, thank you very much" her voice was dripping with anger and sarcasm, she was definitely not happy about the way things went even if they expedited her escape from the gang.

Sesshomaru's anger radiated off him in waves and did nothing to stop the equally angry look on Kagome's face.

"They will not touch what is mine, and they know you are mine" he said gripping her shoulders and pulling her up to look him in the eyes "You will not escape me so easily, Miko, I will not allow you to break the bond between us and you will find that others will not be readily informative"

"Damn it Sesshomaru when will you learn that I do not belong to you, I don't belong to any one and I will not be attached to some one who feels honour bound to stay with me because he took my virginity" She yelled whirling out of his grasp and stomping out of the room.

The two inu brothers listened as she stomped her way up stairs and slammed her bedroom door shut. Things were not going to be as simple as Sesshomaru thought they were going to be and he knew that most of his troubles were going to center around Kagome. He knew he cared for the girl and his beast certainly agreed with the bond between them but it was her words that stuck in his mind 'I don't belong to you' She most certainly did belong to him and he was going to show her. He would make sure that she knew that with every cell in her body by the time he was done with her she would belong to him mind body and soul.

"So, what's the plan?" InuYasha asked interrupting Sesshomaru's thoughts.

"Right now, I really don't know"

It was so unlike Sesshomaru to not know what to do, but then again the Inu Lord had never been forced to deal with a mate.

Finishing off the rest of his coffee the hanyou placed the mug on the table as the Inu Lord sat down on the chair that Kagome had vacated. Noticing the dejected look in Sesshomaru's amber eyes he felt pity for his brother. He knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of the miko's temper, hell he still wore the rosary beads around his neck never once wanting to take them off, not that he could anyway. Even after five hundred years he still had a connection to her, though Sesshomaru didn't know he still wore the rosary and InuYasha was never going to tell him. But he was Kagome's friend and he had a bond with Sesshomaru as brothers so he was going to help him by talking to Kagome as much as he loved the miko Sesshomaru had gotten there first and InuYasha knew that over the past five hundred years he, himself had changed and now he had to talk to Kagome she needed to know something.

"Sesshomaru, I'll talk to Kagome for you. I know her better than you do and trust me yelling at her will get you nowhere" he said standing from his chair, as he walked by the Inu Lord, Sesshomaru stopped him.

"No InuYasha I will handle it, she will learn that I am her mate and I will not let her change that"

His voice was so soft that had the hanyou not had demon hearing the wouldn't have been able to make out what was said.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Two days later the sound of retching could be heard from Kagome's master bathroom, the two youkai occupants sitting in the living room on the main floor could hear the sounds but none moved to see if the sapphire eyed miko was alright. When it started a few hours ago the reward they received for trying to help was getting yelled at and almost getting purified.

So now Sesshomaru and InuYasha sat in the living room, the Inu Lord reading the news paper and the Inu hanyou watching some stupid movie on the TV. When the sounds of light foot steps were heard on the stairs both looked up to see Kagome dressed in sweats and a tee shirt a short jacket over everything. She looked pale but for some odd reason they could not scent a sickness on her, her scent had changed but they could not place it.

"Where do you think your going?" Sesshomaru asked only sparing a quick glance at her.

"The doctor I need to find out what's wrong with me, I normally don't get sick" she said clutching her stomach before running off to the nearest toilet to vomit again.

Standing near the door listening as she retched, Sesshomaru decided to put forth his thoughts on the subject, thoughts that had him very excited to make sure they were true.

"Perhaps you are pregnant, Kagome your scent has changed but you do not smell of sickness" he said calmly before returning to the couch.

Coming out of the bathroom Kagome glared at the taiyoukai, he had sent InuYasha back to his estate to pack a bag of cloths for both of them and return to their vigil. InuYasha now dressed in jeans and a red long sleeved shirt his hair loose showing off his koinu ears and Sesshomaru in a pair of black jeans and a gray button down. Both Inu's had made themselves comfortable in her house taking over two of the guest rooms not to mention that the amount of groceries they consumed, demon's apparently ate a lot of food.

"Pregnant? I don't think so" she said to Sesshomaru, heading for the door.

"I will take you to the doctors" he said standing again grabbing his jacket and putting on a pair of shoes.

"That's okay" she said closing her eyes against another wave of nausea "I will get there my self"

"This Sesshomaru has told you, you are not to be alone"

"Sesshomaru, I have a life beyond what happened between us and honestly if this continues much longer I will purify your ass till your nothing but a pile of dust" she was calm, her words soft.

SKSKSKSKKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Shippo had had the house under surveillance for the past few days and though all he wanted was to go and talk to Kagome and find out what had happened to her and how she had been what had been going on in her life that sort of thing. But when Sesshomaru had ordered that the house go under watch he knew he couldn't leave his post, couldn't go and talk to her because she couldn't know that she was under watch.

Yesterday when Sesshomaru had brought Kagome to the doctor, he had been notified that they were going to withdraw from the house and just keep and eye on her from a distance though he didn't like her not knowing it was for her own good that he was there. At least he was able to see her even if they couldn't sit down and talk.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKKSSKKS

He hadn't been able to spend the amount of time with Kagome that he truly wanted, it had only been moments and he had wanted to see if she still had feelings for him. He wanted to find out what that spicy scent had been that was clinging to her, he wanted to investigate every inch of her body... It had been way too long since he had been with a woman, his thoughts have been in the gutter too long.

Though he had noticed that when it had come to Kagome both in the past as well as now; his mind was always in the gutter. Since the day he had kidnapped her and stole her away from InuYasha he had always wondered what it would be like to spread those silken thighs and kiss his way from her ankle to her hot little core then to her mouth and every where in between.

Okay so having a dirty mind wasn't the problem, having morals enough not to act was, he knew he should have shown up and swept her off her feet but alas.

Just then his cell rang, not recognizing the phone number he flipped the phone open.

"Hello?" he asked cautiously.

"Kouga?" said the female voice asked.

"Yes?"

"Oh Kami, Kouga it's Kagome"

Happy she had called him though he could hear the frustration in her voice, instantly he became concerned.

"Kagome what's wrong?" he asked his own voice taking on a slightly urgent quality.

"I am going absolutely crazy, and I swear I'm going to purify some one"

Confused Kouga shook, he knew she couldn't read minds and definitly not from a distance.

"Kagome what are you talking about?" he asked sitting on the edge of the couch.

"...um...I know how bout we go out for dinner and we can talk about it later" she paused for a moment

"dress nice, in a suit and pick me up at six"

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Two Days Ago

The doctor walked into the small examination room located in the walk in clinic.

"Mrs Higarashi, I have the results of both your blood and urine test"

She had made Sesshomaru wait out in the lobby because she didn't want him asking the poor doctor to be intimated by the taiyoukai.

"So what's wrong with me?" She asked hoping that she was not pregnant.

"Well my dear what you have is just a mild stomach virus, should be gone in a day or two"

"So I'm not pregnant?" surprised her eyes widened.

"No your not, your on a rather high dose of birth control from the look I got from your file as well you are almost near the middle of your cycle. Though it does take some time for the hormones that indicate pregnancy, up to three weeks after conception, to show; it is very unlikely that you are pregnant"

"Oh thank god so it's just a stomach flu?" she asked again

"yes, I'll give you a needle of anti nausea medication so that your stomach can settle and you can take the medication by mouth"

Happy that she wasn't pregnant Kagome allowed the doctor to stick the needle in the fleshy part of her hip. Five minuets later her nausea left her and she was left feeling tired from all the vomiting and her frustration in dealing with Sesshomaru.


	16. You are my mate

AN: Hey every one I just wanted you to know that I hope to put out chapter 17 out soon but i'm working on two full time jobs to get though and so I have very little time for writing. I'm hoping to have it out really soon. I hope you all like it it should be good. any way enjoy the final chapter before the new one comes out. Sorry I mean NEW one. ttfn

penelope

Chapter 16

"Almost in the Clutches"

Or

"You are My Mate"

So?" Kagome started "What have you been doing for the past five hundred years?"

Though things had started off a bit awkward when Kouga had picked her up at her house, now that they were seated at the fancy restaurant that had diminished somewhat. She had had a horrible day with trying to get Sesshomaru out of her house and with his insisting that he remain, it had been a lot harder that she would have thought. How was she to know that The Taiyoukai would take such a thing as taking her virginity so seriously? Then again how was she to know that when it was time to take a mate that they only sought out virgins

She had never meant to trap him in a relationship that he didn't want, but from the way he was acting maybe he did want to be with her. Could the Taiyoukai truly have feelings for her? Could he actually feel something for her, he had been concerned the other day when she couldn't keep anything down but then again she had nearly ripped his head off when he had asked if she needed assistance and again when he had offered to help her to the doctor's office. At the moment she loved the doctor he gave her back the wonder of food, which she could now keep down and though she was tired from the strain two days ago she was rested enough to want to get out of the house and away from those two inu boys, she had known that Kouga wanted to catch up so she had invited him to dinner to apologise for leaving him in her kitchen when she got the call about a lead in the case.

Kouga looked up at her with those deep sea eyes, his happiness evident on his face

"I'm glad you invited me" he said "I've missed you" his hand grasped hers on the table and he flashed her a small smile. Returning the gesture by giving his hand a squeeze she smiled back.

"Now answer my question" she demanded with a bigger smile on her face acting as if this was the first time she had seen one of her girlfriends in months. Not that she had that many girlfriends but in the past seven months since the accident she hadn't wanted to face any of them, they didn't understand the other world in which she walked or the danger she faced on a regular basis then again they never did.

"Well" he said "after we thought you were dead" Kouga began his story from there telling her about Ayame and there several children, her death the survival of two of them the past seventy years building his production company, the grief of losing Ayame.

The entire story had brought tears to Kagome's eyes as she watched the emotion that he felt drift across his face as each memory was drawn to the surface. After his story had finished there dinner had shown up. The mood for the evening was decidedly glum, his story for the most part was depressing, she wanted to change the mood but wasn't sure how.

"Okay enough about me" he said breaking through her thoughts "Tell me how you survived and how come you didn't try to find us? Where did you go?"

Though his questions were valid she didn't really know how to answer him but she would try.

"Kouga, your going to think this strange" she paused remembering he was a wolf demon.

"Then again maybe not"

Kagome fell silent, gathering he thoughts to her, she would try to give him the best explanation possible.

"Kouga, only ten years has passed for me since the battle of Naraku"

Just as she knew it would, confusion flashed across his face and she began to explain the events that had placed her in feudal Japan.

SKSKSKKSKSKSKSKKSKSKS

Dante watched through the window of the posh restaurant as the miko and the Ookami dined together. He had known that she wouldn't be able to resist getting away from the house away from Sesshomaru; he knew that the spell he had placed on her would help drive the Taiyoukai away from the girl at least temporarily, though it did have some rather nauseous effects on a person.

He stood across the street his dark slacks and three quarter length leather jacket, which hung open to reveal a black corded sweater. The dark choice in clothing allowed him to blend in with his shadowy surroundings. The people on the streets passed him by on there way to do what ever, not that Dante noticed. Everything was going according to plan now that the miko was by her self, or rather alone enough for it not to matter. Now it was a matter of time before she was completely under his control and all it would take was a touch of his skin on hers and his voice in her ear.

His dark chuckle startled and older lady as she passed him.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Sesshomaru's growl cut off the Kitsune in mid sentence and it left Shippo wondering if he should have told the Taiyoukai in the first place, though keeping information from him was never a good thing and that this information concerned his mate. One never underestimated Sesshomaru not if they valued their life.

"Give me the address" Sesshomaru demanded, his grip on the cell phone getting tight.

"They just left the restaurant about fifteen minutes ago and headed for a night club on the corner of thirty third and nineteenth "

Sesshomaru hung up shattering the phone in his hand as he did, he was beyond angry, he was furious. How could she go out with the Ookami, he was nothing to her just as he was nothing to her back in the feudal era. Storming out of his estate and into one of his many cars and off to the night club where Kagome could be found.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

The music in the club was heavy with a sensual beat every one on the dance floor was grinding against each other and those who were not, were looking like they were having sex with air. Kagome danced with Kouga, surrounded by the writhing bodies of other demons and humans, sweat beading on her forehead as she ground against Kouga, she could feel the hardness growing as she continued to press against him.

"Kagome" He said hotly in her ear as he pulled her flush against his body "you have no idea how long I've wanted to touch you like this" his mouth descended on hers.

She was feeling so light and bubbly and uninhibited but she didn't feel drunk, she knew what that felt like, but the thing was she was also very, very aroused and Kouga was so close she wanted to lick the hot skin of his neck biting down just this side of drawing blood. Wanted to ravage his mouth until he could only think of her, wanted to push his face down to her hot core and make him... Wait a second she had never thought of Kouga in that way never had she thought of him as anything more than a friend but she couldn't seem to stop kissing him or grinding against him, she couldn't, something was wrong, very, very wrong. Suddenly he was gone, his lips no longer devouring hers his hips no longer grinding against her, just yanked away. Sapphire eyes flying open in time to see Kouga being thrown into the crowd by none other than Sesshomaru. Glaring at her as he approached, she could see the anger and...hurt in the amber depths, she felt bad but now that her mind was clearing she could tell even more that something was wrong.

"Sesshomaru" she whispered as he closed in on her his large hands engulfing her shoulders and giving them a painful squeeze, but as soon as his hands touched her the clouds started to cover her mind again and instead all she felt was pleasure at his touch.

"Something is wrong" her voice still not above a whisper in the throng loud music pounding all around them.

"Your damn right something is wrong, what the hell do you think you were doing with him?"

He demanded giving her a little shake. Her knees were getting weak the stronger the arousal grew it just kept building demanding for relief, she could not control the actions of her body as it tried to press up to him. He held her still not giving her an inch her body fought a loosing battle against the need to be pressed against the man in front of her.

"No" she yelled almost desperate, eyes trying to convey the fact that some thing as seriously wrong, trying to concentrate; trying to do something other than moan in pleasure at his touch.

"Something is wrong with me Sesshomaru" she was starting to feel panicked she couldn't fight these feelings this intense need to have some one any one just fuck her. Staring up at the Taiyoukai in front of her she knew she needed to get out of the club.

"Get me out of here, please Sesshomaru" her voice was now picking up a panicky tone.

He sensed it then, there was something wrong he could feel it starting to affect him starting a craving inside him. Sweeping her up into his arms he left disappearing into the night outside and to the safest place he knew.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

He watched as Sesshomaru swept his prize away from the throng and out the doors, into the night. He had underestimated the Taiyoukai and his resourcefulness when it came to his mate. Perhaps the bond between them was thicker than previously thought, she was a miko and her powers could have done something during the initial mating to cause a closer bond.

She had felt the spell; she knew something wasn't right, known that she shouldn't be doing what she had been doing, he had sensed her fighting the spell. she was more powerful than even he had thought which was not entirely surprising considering the fact that some how she had survived over five hundred years, disappearing out the back door Dante decided it was time to up the stakes.

SKSKSSKSKSKSKSKSKSKSKS

Kagome sat huddled under Sesshomaru's jacket in the back seat, her arms wrapped around her legs tightly to keep her self from reaching out and touching the gorgeous man driving. She didn't know what was really going on only that there was something wrong. Rocking slightly to give her self some relief Kagome continued to fight the sensations that were drowning her body and trying to fog her mind.

She didn't know how long they had been driving but when the car had finally come to a stop she glanced out the window in to the complete darkness of the wilderness that surrounded them.

"Where are we?" she managed to whisper.

"Some where safe" was his only reply as he got out of the vehicle.

Where they were going no one would be able to find them, it was so ancient that from the beginning of the inu clan the women of the ruling family had been using it as both a breeding and a birthing den. The spells around it were so ancient that even the strongest demon could not get through, they had been designed to protect the birthing mother or the mating couple. It had been where his father had brought his mother to mate her and now where he was bringing his own mate.

Opening the back door of the car Sesshomaru reached in and pulled out the shivering woman. He could feel the spell start to envelope him the second he touched her again, it was insidious; making you feel in such away that it was hard to tell that they weren't your own feelings. The fact that this spell was doing things to him as well gave him an idea about how insidious this really was, tightening his hold on Kagome; Sesshomaru trudged deeper and deeper into the woods.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered out, her arousal enveloping him, causing him to grow hard with want to be inside her hot moist sheath.

"Please" she moaned out "help me, I need you" Whimpering with every brush of cloth every motion on her over sensitised skin that he caused her to make, he didn't say a word just kept walking.

He had been pissed that he found her pressed up against the wolf the scent of her excitement had flooded the entire place bringing others males closer to her without knowing why they were doing it. The scent of her affected him but he was also bound to her as no one else and his inner beast was howling at him to finish binding them. With that bond there would be no one whom could break it; not even the couple in question.

The cave entrance had come into view though any one walking by would have only seen a small crevice in the rock.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSK

The inside was huge and comfortable, there were several doors leading else where in the large cave. Everything was in perfect condition, the main area looked like an ancient sitting room, and though she hadn't seen the other rooms yet, Kagome was betting that everything would look like it did back in the feudal era.

Sesshomaru set her down on one of the large pillows near the wall before disappearing behind one of the doors, surprisingly the light in the room was bright as if lit by thousands of candles. Her skin was so sensitised that the brush of her clothing was causing such painful pleasure she didn't know how she could stand it any more. Standing Kagome stripped as quickly as possible out of the black long sleeved knee length dress, thigh high stockings and heals. She sat totally naked on the pillow; arms wrapped around her knees her face to the wall her back exposed to the rest of the room.

'think about something else, Kagome' she told her self, 'anything else, the battle with Naraku'

Kagome continued rocking as she thought about technical things about that battle, her mind drifted to the cases she worked on and stayed cyclical in that respect she was able to keep her mind from becoming clouded with the needs of her body. Though she knew that something was still wrong she refused to dwell on it she couldn't focus her mind enough as it was to analyse it.

A soft growl startled her out of her concentrated efforts to control what ever was going on, glancing over her shoulder, she spied Sesshomaru less than a meter away staring at her back.

'what could be so interesting on her back that would cause him to growl?' she asked her self. He touched her back brushing the raised skin of her scar, his fingers were light and gentle but it was that growl that had raised her ere above the clouds that were still trying to move in.

It hit her then, the scar on her back he had never seen it before, with her anger she was finally able to form sentences beyond the word 'please'

"Not everyone can be as perfect as you my lord" her words were scathingly sarcastic as she kept her back turned to him tears starting to run down her cheek, she knew he could hear the sniffles.

"It is not the scar that bothers me" he said gathering her into his arms "it is how you acquired it, the pain you felt when it happened. Do not be ashamed, as I am not disappointed; you are my mate and nothing will change that"


	17. We were meant to be

AN: Exciting news every one my muse is back though it took amove a cross country and 2 weeks off of work to get it there but It's back. I appolgse to every one for the time it had taken to get to this point, there were a bunch of really bad things that happened to me in the past 2 months one of them being a death in the family. May he rest in peace. okay so we are back on track and i hope to get subiquint chapters out quickly. ( yes I know it's spelt wrong) any way I hope you enjoy it and I look forward to hearing from all of you.

Chapter 17

"We were meant to be"

Sesshomaru now knew why Kagome had acted like she did. There were just something's that few people could understand. The scar on her back was not a concern to him he was a youkai, and youkai considered such scar's as marks of power, to have been able to survive such a wound showed that she was strong. Looking down at her naked form bundled in his arms he began to wonder if what was happening to her was related to the attacks on himself, in all likely hood they were, which meant that, that bastard was responsible for the condition that Kagome was now in., and once he found that bastard he would pay with his life.

A small moan of pain and pleasure brought him out of his thoughts, Sesshomaru could feel the spell trying to envelope him again, however this time he was prepared. There was only one way to remove the spell from his mate, but she was not in the right state of mind to allow what the spell wanted him to do, to just allow it to happen. Sesshomaru was not going to finish the marking with Kagome in this condition and then later have her accuse him of taking advantage of her when she was back in her right mind.

Concentrating on the small form in his arms, Sesshomaru pulled her away from him and held her shoulders in his large hands, giving her a little shake he forced her to look up at him.

"Kagome" he said her eyes were foggy as she blinked up at him.

"Maru" she said with a seductive lilt to her voice "Please Maru"

Closing his eyes briefly, her voice was so inviting, it was so tempting to just push her back against the cushions. He didn't want to take her this way he wanted her to come to him but the only way for that to happen was for the spell to be removed.

"Kagome, listen to me" he sent a small amount of youki into her, hoping that the shock would bring her to the surface long enough to get a genuine consent from her. Eyes clearing as he watched he spoke again.

"Kagome, I can get rid of the spell that's on you, but I need your permission"

"Why would you need that, just do it" though her mind was clear for the moment, long enough for her to answer him before the clouds moved in again. Her head lolled back and a moan escaped her. Sending another shock of youki into her this time slightly more hoping the effects would last longer, never noticing that that small amount of power never returned to him.

"Kagome" he watched her eyes clear "I have to mark you and take you as my mate, I need to finish the bond between us"

Kagome's eyes widened as his words registered on her foggy brain. The pain was becoming unbearable she didn't know how much more she could take before something inside her snapped and she succumbed,. Fighting the spell was causing so much pain, she just wanted to let go wanted to let it take her where she didn't feel pain.

"Do what you have to, please" her voice was so low had he not been a Youkai with excellent hearing he would not have heard it. "it hurts so much" she whispered as the clouds came roiling back in.

Sesshomaru shook her again, he wanted her to understand that after this there was no going back, she would truly be his mate. He couldn't stand it if she looked at him with disgust after she had been fully marked, it would break something inside him to know she didn't feel anything for him. And in that moment he knew he had to know what she felt for him, there was something he needed to hear from her before he fully claimed her.

"Kagome" he said again forcing her to come back from beneath the clouds, but looking into the cloudy eyes he realised something, despite how he felt and how he reacted to everything that had happened, he had never told her he even felt anything for her. He had claimed her, yes, but never told her he even cared about her. Though it had snuck up on him in the past week, it was like she had gotten under his skin, it had been insidious but extremely quick. His brain working swiftly he finally realised that she believed that he didn't care about her, that she thought that he felt obligated to be with her, that he didn't feel for her. Her assumptions were completely wrong, seeing her like this made his chest hurt in a way he had never felt. It hit him hard as this epiphany settled on him, he…

"Kagome, I want to finish the bond between us" Her eyes were questioning.

"Why?" she asked voice low in an effort to concentrate.

"Because, I..I love you" he watched as a single tear rolled out of the corner of her eye.

Then his lips were on hers, devouring the tempting pink morsels.

Sesshomaru's lips had crashed down to hers and all Kagome could feel was the rush of pleasure that had ensued with that simple yet power full move. His word had registered on her brain but at the moment she could only feel, everything was clouded by the effects of the spell. Kagome felt when the Inu Lord picked her up and placed her on something soft felt his lips trailing down her neck causing the tension that she felt in her core to tighten.

His hands were every where, the long calloused digits caressed her breasts pinching her nipples as he continued down her body, his tongue dipped into her belly button before going lower to the dark moist curls below. Her moans were becoming louder with every touch, every caress. It was like she couldn't get enough of him and when his lips kissed the moist curls at the apex of her thighs her back bowed at the rush of pleasure that radiated up her body.

Some where deep inside she knew that this was what she had wanted, that this was where she wanted to be she had just never thought that she would allow the Inu lord so close again to her but the circumstances were out of her control now and the choice was out of her hands. This was not the kind of thing that she normally did with or with out the spell it would only be her second time with a man and this one had already claimed her as his mate.

"Sesshomaru" she whispered, gasping as his tongue flicked the sensitive pearl between the slick folds.

She looked down as his eyes looked up to hers, it was the most erotic sight that she had ever seen, and then his fingers entered her the sharp thrust sent her back bowing her hips bucked under the pleasure as her orgasm.

The spell didn't leave as Sesshomaru had hoped, it seemed to tighten around them like a rope bringing them closer and closer together. Suddenly Sesshomaru moved, crawling up Kagome's body, and sinking his shaft to the hilt, drawing a gasp from her throat causing her back to bow again.

"look at me" he growled, his hand slid down from her breast squeezing it lightly before sliding it down heavily to her hip and pressing her tighter to him. Another gasp and cerulean eyes flashed open staring in to the dark honey of his own eyes. Looking down he knew that the spell was gone, it had been dangerous he knew then that this spell was designed to get her away from him. He shuttered to think what would have happened had he not been the one to get her when he did.

"Sesshomaru" she whispered, one hand tangled at the base of his scull, wrapped in the long silver locks. The other hand sprawled above her head grasping on to a piece of bedding. Bringing him back to the present he shifted thrusting lightly into her, she moaned low at the sudden movement.

He moved slowly then, one arm by her head bracing his body above hers, each movement slow and drawn out. Hitching up her leg over one elbow trying to get a deeper angle and succeeding from the sound of her gasp as he reached the end of her wet silken passage. Never changing his pace, he took her as he had dreamed of several times since the first. He had never imagined it to be like this, never had it been like this, as he ghosted his lips over hers, teasing the already swollen flesh.

For hours it seemed he took her slow, using his well honed control to bring her to completion again and again. Sesshomaru held himself back until his beast started to pull at the chains that bound him, it was then he felt his own orgasm begin and he knew he had to finish the bond. Loosening his control over his youki he poured his power in to her, knowing she was too exhausted and too distracted to bring her own powers up to the defence, he marked her, not with fangs though she would bare his mark. He spilled in to her as much of his power as she could hold, and was surprised as the youki kept flowing from him like a bottomless well she took all that he could give. Watching as a small blue crescent moon, no bigger than a quarter, formed on the center of her forehead no more than an inch above her eyebrows. Finally when he was done he allowed his release, and spilled his seed deep with in her with one final thrust.

His breath was heavy as his head hung in exhaustion his one arm still braced by her head, the other hand still tight on her thigh. He couldn't bring him self to move from her body, so perfect she looked with her ebony hair spread out over the white bedding, one hand clenched in it the other still tangled in his hair; her naked body glistening in the lamp light drenched with sweat. Finally lowering his body so that his chest pressed to hers, arms slipping under her body and rolling them both so that Sesshomaru was now on the bottom still intimately connected to her.

"rest my love, Kagome" he grated out from a horse throat, one hand trailing down from her shoulder blade to the small of her back and back up again. She said nothing as she began to drift asleep.

Sksksksksksksk

Consciousness came slowly, as did the awareness of her body and the various aches and pains as did the realisation that she was naked and not alone in the bed. She could feel the soft breath on her shoulder as well as the heavy arm around her waist that anchored her to the equally nude and incredibly muscular, and very male body behind her. Her first reaction was to panic but that didn't seem logical she felt safe and the body behind her felt familiar.

Calming some Kagome decided to recount the events of the night before. She had gotten ready to go out to dinner. Dinner with whom? She knew it had been an old friend, with dark hair, Kouga flashed briefly before her minds eye. That was it she had gone for dinner with Kouga, after dinner they had headed for a club for a bit of dancing. That part had been bleary but there, she remembered the feel of a body pressed to hers, lips and all hot sweaty dancing. Then there was an oddly blank bit then being carried out by Sesshomaru, then flashes of scenes in Sesshomaru's car, being carried again in the dark. She remembered being naked on a pillow, wait why was she naked? After a moment it came to her that her cloths were the problem her skin was too sensitive. That was it there had been something wrong and then Sesshomaru had saved her, it was making her feel things that she normally wouldn't at least not to that intensity. As she lay there more of the evenings details came back to her.

"Quit thinking so hard and go back to sleep we had a long night" Sesshomaru's dark voice said from her shoulder, then she felt something hard still sheathed in her "but if you would prefer to enjoy in other activities then I would be more than happy to oblige" he gave a small thrust bringing a gasp from Kagome's lips. And that was when her mind decided to dump the entirety of the nights events on her; though some parts were a little blurry around the edges but there enough that she knew what was going on, the biggest thing that stood out in her mind was when the blurry edges melted away and it was all suddenly clear. That was when she remembered Sesshomaru asking her permission and then his declaration of love before lips crashed down and then there had been nothing but a sea of pleasure.

And now as he thrust into her she knew there was no where else she would rather be, no where but here with him, his body thrusting into hers bringing cries of pleasure to her lips, making her scream out his name as they both came to an end.

"Kagome" he whispered squeezing her breast softly before hugging her closely to him self still inside her.

She knew where she was and she remembered the events of the night before, this was not how she had wanted to begin a serious relationship with the Inu lord but it seemed inevitable that this should happen that they should be together and she didn't want the feeling to end.

Allowing her mate to pull her back in to the welcoming arms of sleep Kagome drifted back into the darkness, a sense of peace stole over her and she felt complete.

SKSKSKSKSKSKSKSK

Again That bastard had taken her away again, and now to a place where he could not enter. Dante knew from experience that the cave was impenetrable only those of the inu clan could enter. He knew that sooner or later they had to leave, sooner or later Sesshomaru would make a vital mistake and his mate would soon be his. Oh the fun he would have, the torture he would put the Western lord through before he was done, before he put asunder the bond that had been forged and forced the miko to submit to him. A small smile quirked on Dante's lips at the fantasy presented in his mind. Yes he would enjoy the days to come where he would spill his seed time and time again in to her unwilling body, where he would force him self on her time and again while she screamed her hate at him.


	18. Am I to be alone?

Chapter 18

"Am I To be alone?"

Kagome didn't know what time it was when she awoke again, but it was the absence of the warmth that she had known all night that had caused her to wake. Using her miko powers she knew that Sesshomaru was no longer in the bed or in the cave. Sighing she slowly climbed out of the bed she lay upon, she knew something like this would happen, knew that should she let Sesshomaru that close to her again that it would be the last time regardless of the fact that he had completed the mating between them. Kagome could feel the youki with in her body could feel the change in her self knew that now she was connected with Sesshomaru in a much more intimate way than she had been during the night.

He had done the deed, saved his honour and calmed his beast, and now she was alone and he had left her. She knew she shouldn't have been surprised as another depressed sigh rushed passed her lips, walking toward an arch way in the wall that was uncovered, Kagome noticed the hot spring, she would need to bathe before she left she felt dirty and sticky and her muscles hurt in such a way that she knew that she wouldn't be waking properly for a day or two.

Slipping into the steamy waters with a sigh, Kagome quickly scrubbed up as best she could with out soap and then leaned back against the rocks to relax and think about what had happened.

She knew that now there was no breaking the link with Sesshomaru, there was no way that she could go back to the way things were before. There was no way she could even try to, She knew that Sesshomaru had told her he loved her but leaving her without even a note to tell her that he was gone was a little much, she knew now that his words had been a lie, he didn't love her he didn't want her it all had been to appease his beast. Sesshomaru was still the same Taiyoukai he had always been, a few centuries dealing with humans didn't' mean anything and neither did a few nights in her bed.

"I should have known" She said as a single tear rolled down her cheek "It was all a mistake I should have never taken the case to begin with, no mater how much I wanted that connection with the past, Kami I can be so stupid. I should have known that he would never want to be with me in anything but a physical way, men regardless of the fact that they were human or demon they were still all the same and all only wanted one thing." As she talked to her self in small whispers, Kagome could feel her depression deepen and she knew that the feelings she had allowed to develop for the Inu Lord were the source of the pain and because he had left her in a place she had no idea where she was, everything just compounded upon it self, her thoughts becoming cyclical, spiralling down in to the darker area of her mind.

Wanting to just curl up and forget everything, Kagome let go of the edge of the rock and allowed herself to float away.

Though it had been some time since he had hunted, Sesshomaru had returned victorious with a small deer but it would feed them for a day or two before they left. Now that Kagome was carrying a good deal of his youki and he had that strong connection with her he knew that now no spell could effect her with out him knowing. It gave him a measure of peace to know and after the events of the night he knew that he never wanted to be with out her ever again.

Entering the cave Sesshomaru placed the skinned animal on a spit in the fireplace and allowed the magic that turned the meat to do its work as a fire suddenly appeared under the carcass. A good mood riding him as he entered the chamber that he had spent the night with Kagome in. not finding her there he turned to wards the spring room. Panic erupted from him as the sight of Kagome floating in the pool of steamy water. Listening closely he couldn't hear her heart beat, rushing to her side he lifted her out of the water and gently placed her on the warm stone floor.

"Kagome" he grated out giving her a little shake "Kagome, please don't leave me" He placed his ear to her chest and tears started to run from the corners of his eyes.

"Don't leave me" he whispered again.

It took a moment for Kagome to realise that she was no longer in the hot spring a few more to register that there was some one's head laying on her chest. The soft muffled sounds of said person sobbing into her chest.

"Please Kagome don't' leave me, I love you" she heard the inu sob.

He was here, and thinking she was dead? She was slowly coming out of the meditation didn't his ears pick up on the fact that she was still alive still pink in colour. Sure she felt a little depressed but he was back begging her to not leave him. Opening her eyes she brought her hand up to his cheek only to fine it wet with tears, he had been crying, crying true tears for her. Quite caught up in his grief he hadn't noticed that she had touched him.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome said softly, he didn't respond, Placing a hand on either side of his head she lifted him so that he was eye level with her. Startled out of his grief by the movement she had made he looked down in to sapphire eyes, Kagome spoke again.

"Sesshomaru, I'm not dead"

Shock quickly faded into relief and the Taiyoukai spoke.

"I did not hear your heart beat, and you were so limp, I…" his voice was anguished.

"I was meditating because I had thought you had left me here" she said knowing she needed to be honest to Sesshomaru about her thoughts and her fears.

"You didn't leave a note or anything and I had thought that since now that your honour had been appeased and your beast sated that, that was it that I was a mate you didn't want. I was depressed at the thought and went to soak in the spring, I thought it would be best if I had calmed my self down first before allowing my fears to get the best of me" She didn't tell him that she had thought to never see him again and she probably would have went a head and moved out of the country after selling her shares in several companies. Kagome didn't think that she would have been able to see Sesshomaru even by chance had he truly not comeback.

Pressing a hard kiss to her lips, Sesshomaru scooped the naked miko into his arms bringing her to the bed. Allowing the kiss to become more as he pulled off the shirt he was wearing.

"Gods, Kagome" he bit out as he ravaged her lips. "If I had lost you for real" He paused in his ravishment of her as he realised his beast had been quiet and content as his more civilised half had jumped to conclusions about her state of health. Situations like this were not something that had ever happened before.

"What is it? Sesshomaru" Kagome said a little breathless as her small hand lightly caressed his cheek.

"I'm sorry Kagome I should have woke you before I went hunting…It's been so long since I had some one other than my self to think of"

"It's okay, just don't do it again" she said kissing him tenderly on his lips.

InuYasha sat back in Sesshomaru's chair. The office where the taiyoukai worked was stylish but simple, functional but with taste, which was one of the inu lords finest qualities. Though InuYasha had from time to time assumed control of the company in the past things now were way more hectic, he had, had no idea that Sesshomaru had such a heavy workload.

The phone call he had received three days ago had gotten him worried, the look on his face when he had stormed off to find Kagome had been down right scary, and then the phone call he had received a few hours later telling him to keep and eye on the company for a while. InuYasha had never been given a specified period of time as to when Sesshomaru would be returning and from the information Shippo had given him everything had pointed to an attack on Kagome. With the mating bond incomplete he knew that his brother was in the process of rectifying the problem, attacks aside InuYasha knew that Kagome wouldn't be coming with out the mating mark of his brother.

It was frustrating not knowing who was after his brother and now Kagome, the amount of resources that Sesshomaru had put on finding the blackmailer was astounding and for the inu to even bother told of the severity of information that he had against Sesshomaru. Thankfully no demands had been made as of yet but it was only a matter of time; these type of people never waited too long before voicing what they wanted.

Though it was no longer his place he knew that Kagome was in danger and being her previous protector didn't' change the fact that his best friend needed him, regardless of what her mate had to say. In a way he was still her protector and before he him self got involved with any one they would have to get rid of this guy, he didn't want to bring any one in to the demon world and have to face this right away. He didn't' need things more complicated than they already were, didn't need the stress of caring for an innocent with no supernatural powers which had always ended badly in the past.

It had been easy to roll the minds of those humans, it had been easy to plant what he needed done. Dante sipped the glass of wine as he stared out at the darkened city, now it was just a waiting game until the newly mated pair emerged from their seclusion and he would be able to bring this game to an end. Now was the greatest opportunity he would ever get, Sesshomaru would be dead and his mate would be his and his revenge after the fun with the woman would be complete. He would have avenged his clan and brought justice that had taken over fifteen hundred years to bring about. Dante would have his justice and then he would leave well enough alone and disapear in to history, smirking at everything that was to come; Dante felt light hearted for the first time since he watch the western lord make off with his mate.

AN: Okay every one I know your pissed at me for taking so long to finally get to this point how ever 2 new chapters in a month isn't bad, even with the depression that had been riding me before causing me to remove all my stories, any way I would like every one to review please, Since the move across country I am now in a less stressfull enviroment and would like as much feed back as possible, I know you all hate dante and I know he's a very sick fuck, but please for quicker updates I do need feed back I need to know what could be improved other than grammar, I do my best but with out the knowledge that you guys like what I do and with suggestions I could make it better, we are nearing the end and though I right with out a litterary plan I have a general Idea where everthing is going. so PLEASE REVIEW, Thank you for reading I love you all.


	19. Authors note

Hello everyone

I just wanted to tell all of you that I have hit a block and instead of waiting until I get out the next chapter to tell you guys I thought it would be prudent to let all of you know. If you have any suggestions that would be cool. I've been working on other stories I've started just so that I'm not trying to force the issue, any way I'm trying to work on everything I have my other two stories on hold at the moment and I really think that I should work on them as well. I've been watching InuYasha episodes for 2 weeks straight waiting for something to give me inspiration but I got nothing at the moment. So if you have suggestions or Ideas pitch them my way and maybe it will stir up my muse.

Any way This story will be on hold untill I get it going again, hopefully soon sorry to do this to you guys again but I just can't force it.

When I get the next chapter Out I will be replacing the authors note with the new chapter

Thanks for reading

Penelope


End file.
